


Crimes Against Nature

by Cactiiii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactiiii/pseuds/Cactiiii
Summary: World peace is a thing that all nations should strive for, but what is a utopia if everyone is forced into one? One by one nations are falling into a trance where they seek to reunite with each other. One can only ask, for what purpose?Follow Jay, an ambitious, artificial, but sarcastic nation created by America and England and Sealand a young, rowdy micronation as they join together in a full scale adventure to save the world.





	1. A Mad Father

“The sun always rises on a Synthennian day, never sets on the British way, and for the American Dream the sun always stays. Doo be doo bop.”  
Jay pleasantly butchered a tune while strolling down the street to her parent’s home. It was a glorious, rainy day in 2017 and here she was strutting up the stairs to the cozy English flat. With a complete lack of grace she knocked on the door.”  
“Oi Mum! I’m here!”  
The door opens with a creek, revealing a slightly annoyed and blonde Englishman. The look of exasperation morphed into that trademark parental smile.  
“Oh love, it’s good to see you found the time to visit. Now come on inside, the weather is dreadful.”  
“Aw, but I thought it was always sunny when dad and I are here. Something wrong?”  
“Well not so much as odd but strange. Also I thought Feliciano was coming?”  
“He was, but apparently he didn’t feel well and I didn’t want to risk bringing the Italian plague onto your house.”  
She makes a spooky notion by putting her hands up and wriggling her fingers.  
“Jay don’t even joke about the plague, I’ve lived through it and most of Europe’s people didn’t. Have some respect.”  
“Ahhh sorry mum but you know I inherited the best of your dark sense of humour.”  
“Buttering me up with flattery isn’t going to make me more lenient on you.”  
“I know. Anyways where’s dad?”  
“Oh he’s just upstairs doing paperwork.”  
“Wow. Exciting stuff. I’m going to go say hi to demotivate him from doing his work then.”  
“Alright. I’ll just be making some tea; it is quite the time for it.”  
“Trick question, there’s always time for it.”  
“I raised you well.”  
The dirty blonde made her way up the stairs and casually barged into her father’s office.  
“Heeeeere’s Johnny!”  
“Almost gave me a heart attack.”  
The man responded with a hint of lighthearted sarcasm. He stood from his desk with open arms, with Jay leaping into him.  
“Cut the workkkk, can’t we do something stupid in the rain or something?”  
“For a grown country you still act like a kid.”  
“Hey. Having fun isn’t just for kids.”  
“Yeah I guess you’re right but that won’t stop Arthur from killing us both for bringing mud into the house.”  
“B-but mum loves me too much to kill me! Not sure about you though.”  
He sighs. “Still bratty.”  
“I’d say still Britty.”  
“Jay! Tea is ready!”  
“Yes! Aw man it’s been forever since I had lemon cookies. You coming?”  
“Well you know I’m more of a coffee guy, but I’m willing to take a break to spend time with the family.”  
She bounces down the stairs before going to the sofa to sit down by Arthur with a pot of tea and a tray of assorted treats. Grabbing a lemon biscuit, she takes a bite, and is alerted by a sudden ring. Instinctively she grabs her phone and looks at the screen, recognizing her husband’s number.  
“What’s the deal Feels? Everything okay?”  
“I don’t know Jay, but I guess I keep blacking out and Lovino found me trying to leave the house. It was almost like I was sleepwalking.”  
“Huh. Does that usually happen when nations are sick?”  
“I don’t think so, at least not to me.”  
“Okay let me just ask my folks real quick…”  
She lowers the phone before speaking to her parents.  
“So is sleepwalking normal for when nations are sick or something?”  
“Nothing like that has happened to any of us. Why?”  
“I’ll fill you both in after this…”  
The phone gets raised back up.  
“Okay so that isn’t normal. Anything else you’re feeling? Symptoms or whatever?”  
“Just been feeling really dreamy and I guess feeling upset?”  
“Over what? I didn’t say anything stupid before I left didn’t I?”  
“No! No of course not. Maybe it’s just because I miss you already.”  
“Yeah I miss you too, but look if it’s really an emergency I can hop on a plane right on back.”  
“But you’re with your parents; I don’t want to pull you away from them.”  
“You’re sick though and with something wonky. I think they’ll understand.”  
“Jay really, I’ll be fine, and Lovino is here with Antonio to look out for me.”  
“Okay but you better not die or something while I’m away or I am going to curse up at you from limbo for all eternity…if there is one.”  
“Jayyyyyy I’ll be fine.”  
“Yeah I just worry about ya…a lot.”  
“I know you do.”  
“Seriously though. Call. Me. Back. If. Something. Is. Wrong.”  
“I know Jay…”  
His giggling can be heard over the phone.  
“Glad you’re taking your health so seriously, but at least if you’re bubbly you have to be feeling better.”  
“Oh Jay it’s almost dinner time here…”  
“You have a good appetite? Drinking enough water?”  
“Si!” She can practically see him grinning over the phone.  
“Okay, but seriously, update me.”  
“Ti amo.”  
“Love you too…and I’ll be sure to look up something to…”  
Click!  
Jay slumps over onto Arthur’s shoulder.  
“Ugh, so much for things being relaxing over here.”  
“What’s up with him?”  
“No idea, he’s sick with some weird-ass bug.”  
“Jay what have I told you about language in this house?”  
“Um. Don’t ruin it with slang. Never use prepositions in the beginning of a sentence…”  
“Keep going…”  
“Speaking in fragments must be kept at a minimum, there’s a difference between ‘your’ and ‘you’re’, ‘ain’t’ isn’t a real contraction, errrr don’t swear because it’s disrespectful and unladylike?”  
“That’s the one.” He sips his tea.  
“ANYWAYS. Main point. I am stressing out because Feli is sick with something.”  
“Yeah that is pretty weird with the sleepwalking, but I’m pretty sure whatever it is, he’ll be able to kick it.”  
“As much as I’m far from being an optimist Jay, I’m pretty sure it’s nothing critical to worry about and I’d like to say he has his brother nearby to help him if need be.”  
“Yeah Lovino is there helping him with Antonio too.”  
“Okay so he’s not alone, but look, if you need to bolt early we’re not going to stop you.”  
“I will expect you to come visit us again soon though.”  
“Thanks…mum, dad. I think I’ll probably just wait a day or so and see how things play out.”  
“Well that sounds like a fine idea. Now let’s enjoy tea before it gets cold.”  
Jay nods before pouring herself a cup of tea. There is a calm silence between them as the pitter-patter of rain can be heard from outside. Her eyes absently move down to her cup, then over to her mum, and then within a split second hearing the snapping of wood.  
“Alfred what the Hell are you doing!?”  
At that moment the two jumped back into the sofa. The monstrously large American hulked the table above his head, the porcelain tea set crashing to the floor.  
“Dad! What the fuck!?”  
“Jay, we need to get out of here.”  
“Obviously…but you stay behind me.”  
With a vicious swing he attempts to crash the table onto her. She braces for impact while pushing Arthur out of the way. The table snaps in half with the other side flinging into the nearby grandfather clock. Arthur rushes back over to her, alarmed.  
“Ow! Jesus H.! Oh sorry, not ow. The only thing that table did was give me a few splinters idiot!”  
“Jay that’s still your father despite him going temporarily insane, now can we get out of here please?!”  
“Yeahhh that’d be a good idea. At least I wasted one of his weapons though…oh he has the sofa now…”  
“Jay!”  
“We’re outta here!”  
While the sofa gets launched behind them they race past the front door and to the Rolls-Royce out front. Arthur struggles to find his keys only realize he doesn’t have them.  
“Really? Okay screw this, we’re hotwiring this thing.”  
“If it weren’t for the fact that…”  
The front door of the house gets thrown off its hinges.  
“For once I don’t think I care about this car.”  
“Good.”  
After breaking the window she gets the door open and with a bleeding hand, hotwires the car.  
“You think I should run him over to buy us more time?”  
He rushes over to the passenger side and slams the door shut.  
“The man can, lift, an entire car…and second of all HE’S YOUR FATHER!”  
“Shit, shit come on and start you piece of garbage!”  
“JAY PUT IT IN REVERSE!”  
Jay slams on the accelerator and they bolt out of the driveway with Alfred ripping off the driver door.  
“Ohhhhhh ho ho am I gladdddd for seatbelts.”  
They end up streaming down the road. She looks over at Arthur.  
“He better not be a runner, I swear to God.”  
“No, he isn’t. Or at least not enough to where he can catch up to a speeding car.”  
“Well good, so there’s that.”  
“And Jay I’d like to remind you that this is my country…wrong side of the road love.”  
“Shit!”  
With a swift motion she veers out of the way of an incoming car and into the correct lane.  
“Did I ever mention to you how much I hate driving?”  
“The push for self-driving cars makes sense then.”  
At that moment he grabs a lighter from his pocket, grabs a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment, and lights one up.  
Jay gasps for the sake of being dramatic.  
“For shame! Smoking mum?”  
“I only stopped when you were born and until you were about…ten years old?”  
“Good to know you weren’t actually pregnant with me. Jeez, you don’t even die normally, why ruin your lungs?”  
“They don’t. Nations can regenerate faster than humans.”  
“Right. Speaking of which, where are we even going, and how will we even fix dad?”  
“Well first we need to find a safe place to stay. I would strongly suggest Buckingham Palace. I’m sure you’re aware that it’ll take awhile for your father to brute force his way through the Royal Guard.”  
“And then we can think of a plan. It’ll be like a super fun sleepover, but with dad playing the role of some bad slasher movie villain.”  
“Just keep driving Jay.”  
“Well sorry mum if I just wanted to light up the mood.”


	2. Tracking

After going through the proper screening and getting the clearance to go inside, Arthur and Jay set up shop in one of the bedrooms. Arthur paces the room, seeming to look out the window for some sort of answer.  
“Okay…so the real question. Why the heck did dad lose his mind? Has that ever happened to where someone just went crazy because of something happening back home?”  
“No.”  
“Okay, so maybe there’s something unique that happened that might explain more?”  
“He went for you.”  
“Alright, so what exactly makes me a target then?”  
“I don’t know, Jay.”  
Standing up, she went over to him, and gently brought him into a hug.  
“You’re definitely not okay, but we’ll figure something out.”  
“And if we don’t?”  
“Well, honestly I can’t be certain or uncertain of anything, but might as well enjoy the time we’re alive and together, right? “  
“Ambiguous yet still positive. I’m impressed.”  
“Feel better enough to think this out?”  
“I suppose.”  
He closed his eyes and pondered for a moment.  
“That illness Feliciano had…what were the details of his sleepwalking?”  
“Not sure, but I can ask.”  
Jay pulls out her phone and proceeds to call Feliciano. As the dial tone keeps going on, she anxiously taps her foot. Eventually the phone is picked up and she can hear some shouting in the background before Lovino’s voice snaps over the speaker.  
“ _Great_ timing bella!”  
“What’s going on over there?”  
“We’re trying to keep that idiota from climbing out the window.”  
“What the heck? Well, long story short, this sleepwalking thing might have to do with my dad trying to kill us just now.”  
“Wait, what happened?!”  
“Yeah…we’re having tea, all of a sudden, he wails on me with the friggin’ table.”  
“Holy shit! Are you okay?!”  
“Yeah, but that’s not the issue. This sleepwalking thing; what’s actually happening with Feels?”  
“Well, it’s like he’s awake but his eyes are actually open.”  
“Christ, this must be serious.”  
“Yeah, and at first he tried to drag us with him like he was trying to show us something. When we didn’t he started fucking up your pictures.”  
“Wait, our pictures? Like every single one?”  
“Just the ones with you in them…that piece of shit better not be telling us he wants a divorce.”  
“Huh. I’d be more upset but this information is quite useful.”  
“Shouldn’t you be a sobbing mess right now?”  
“I’ll maybe cry myself to sleep later, but for now I need to piece this together. Many thanks, fratello in-law.”  
“Yeah, you’re welcome, and we’ll also take a thanks for looking after your stupid husband.”  
“He’s far from stupid Lovi, believe me, he shows me that every night…”  
“Too much information, screw off.”  
“Yeah, love you too Lovi.”  
Both of them hung up.  
“Walp, I’ve learned something.”  
“I didn’t need to hear about that Italian having intimate relations with you every night, but I’m listening.”  
“Okay, so…from what I’ve gathered. The sleepwalking seems more like a trance. In both trances it seems that they hate my guts during them. And finally, Feli seemed to be going somewhere and trying to guide them to wherever it was.”  
“A trance. This could be the work of something magical, although I don’t know what magical entity would spite you enough to possess your father strongly enough to hurt you.”  
“I don’t think it is magic that’s at work here, but I’ll keep that option open. Although I’m thinking that we can head the cattle off at the pass.”  
“Meaning…?”  
“We’ll basically catch up to dad and trail him to see what the origin of this trance is.”  
“Sounds like a solid plan.”

***

The night was young and there was now a thick overcast. In their three-out-of-four door car they ventured out to find Alfred. At this point Jay had conjured the idea of using Arthur as a GPS after learning that nations could pick up on other nations’ presences on their land.  
“We’ve been driving since four, has he really got that far?”  
“Who knows how he has been traveling these distances. It might not be above him at this stage to steal someone’s car or something.”  
“So where are you picking up on him now?”  
“Still in this direction, keep heading west.”  
“At this rate we’re going to run out of land to drive on.”  
“Well, I can always sail us across the ocean, but out of my waters I can’t track him.”  
“I don’t even think he’d be able to swim across the Atlantic or anything like that, but there’s a first time for everything.”  
“He’s stopped.”  
“Stopped where?”  
“At the coastline, I do believe that the ocean is the last barrier to his destination. He can’t go anywhere now but maybe we can snap him back into reality.”  
“God, I hope so. To be honest this is weirding me out pretty hard. I mean dad and Feli, the first thing that worries me is that what if that’s not where it ends?”  
“You think it’s a virus or something?”  
“Maybe? I still can’t say what it is but…you think we should turn around?”  
“What? Why?”  
“Look, mum, it’s not like I don’t love dad…I do, a lot. If this thing can spread, it’d be pretty risky to drag you over to him and have the possibility of it carrying over to you, and I’d really not sure if we should risk that.”  
“Jay. How do we even know that this isn’t some condition that is airborne or affects all nations progressively? We could all just meet our ends either way, there’s no point in not attempting to reverse it.”  
“You’re saying that like you’ll cure him.”  
“All I need is the possibility, Jay.”  
“Mum. I know you love him, but I love you too. Really think about this, do you just really want to abandon me here?”  
“Jay…no, it’s…not that…I couldn’t do something like that to you…”  
“No, you know what? It’s your choice. I’ll probably remember that choice for a long time and realistically spite you for it, but whatever. Just. Whatever.”  
An hour or so passes of the silent drive, the rain picking up to a drizzle.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Please spare me the emotional backpedaling.”  
“Jay, I know I’ve hurt you but you’re still being inherently selfish here.”  
“Oh, what? Me? Well, gee, maybe I wouldn’t have ‘selfishly’ wanted to protect you if there just wasn’t always a threat of you being out of my life forever.”  
“That’s just reality, Jay. I can die - everyone can die whether you want them to or not. Yes, it may be a gamble that could cost me dearly but I care for both of you, and if there’s a chance to have our family in one piece, I will try to achieve it.”  
“Or you can just, you know, fracture it more by succumbing to illness and leaving me here to fend for myself.”  
“Well, I’m taking that choice you so graciously gave to me. We’re here.”  
Jay parks the car a distance from the beach. She reluctantly got out of the car with Arthur and they quietly searched for Alfred.  
“There he is.”  
“He looks kind of spaced out, he’s just standing there.”  
“I’m going to go talk to him.”  
“Mum, wait, this is our last chance. We can back out and play things safe.”  
“I told you no, Jay.”  
She clenched her fists but followed him at a distance.  
“Alfred. What made you come all the way out here?”  
“…”  
“For once you’re actually silent…come on now, you git, why are you out here?”  
“Home.”  
“We just left there. What could you possibly be on about?”  
Arthur moves and then stands beside Alfred, wondering if there’s some hidden sight or something he’s missing. After a few moments Jay noticed him make a sudden gasp, looking as if he had a severe migraine.  
“Mum!”  
“A-ah ha…Jay…I’m sorry, love. I should have been careful…”  
“No…this isn’t. Who am I kidding, it is. Focus mum, who’s doing this to you?”  
“I’m just on my way home…”  
She winced as Arthur’s voice goes to a sing-song tone with clear desperation in it.  
“Where is…home?”  
“Where we’re all together!”  
“Home is with me and dad. Where. Is. It?”  
“With mum and dad.”  
“ _Who are they_?”  
“Pangaea.”  
“Wait…you mean that supercontinent? I thought it was only a theory made or something but…no way can there be a personification of something that huge.”  
“There is. It is…I want to go back. But you’re not letting us.”  
Alfred grabs her by the collar of her shirt.  
“Urg, let me go! Come on, you two don’t know what you’re doing!”  
She struggled to get her shirt off to escape and at first was able to slip away.  
“Mum, dad. Please, you have to snap out of it…y-you can’t just leave me alone like this.”  
Arthur grabbed her by the arm and took her out deeper into the ocean.  
“Mum, what are you doing? You know I’m going to fucking sink right? You know I’m going to sink…and not come back up without help… _no!_ ”  
Jay frantically struggled but Arthur had a vice grip on her, it wasn’t until she feels herself being lifted from behind before being flung into the ocean. After managing a sputtering cough, she dropped down like a metric-ton weight into the dark, vast ocean. Everything went black.


	3. Anchoring Ourselves to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the cold ocean there is something holding back a ship ready for its journey, when introductions to this new land are said and done, Jay and a new ally set off together to prepare for their own upcoming battles.

“We found what it was!”  
“Good, it’s been pretty annoying seeing what was holding back that anchor.”  
“Wait - ughhhh, why doesn’t she have a shirt on? And is she dead?”  
“Well, it doesn’t look like she’s breathin’. How can a corpse hold back somethin’ like that?”  
With a jolt, Jay woke up, turned to the side, and vomited up a plethora of sea water. Sputtering coughs gave way to gasps. She raised a finger as to say “give me a moment” before being able to talk.  
“Ack. Okay, where am I?” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, her voice raspy and sickly from being submerged for quite awhile.  
“Oh, this is Sealand!”  
“Sounds like a discount Seaworld, but how far am I from England?”  
“Oh, not far, but wait. You’re a country aren’t you?”  
“Yeah. Synthennia. Wait a minute…what’s your last name?”  
“Kirkland.”  
“Wait, so you’re one of my half-brothers. How come I haven’t heard of you, kid?”  
“England doesn’t like to mention me because he thinks I’m an insignificant micro-nation.”  
“Yeah, that sounds like him…heh. But look, some weird stuff is going on and I think I’ll need some help on this one.”  
“Stuff like?”  
“Well, basically my parents and…Italy. They’ve sort of been put in this trance by what I think is some sort of ancient supercontinent.”  
“Wow. You must have been in the ocean for a long time. That sounds stupid.”  
“Stupid, but still possible. I mean, Arthur Kirkland does not simply break down and then spookily mention ‘Pangaea’ while trying to drown me.”  
“Maybe when he’s drunk.”  
“Yeah, there’s a good point. Listen, though, are you just going to leave your half-dressed, half-sister out in the cold like this…actually, holy crap, it is actually cold out here.”  
“Yes.”  
“You kids and your damn extrinsic incentives…okay, look. Surely there’s something you want that might get you to help?”  
“I want recognition.”  
“Recognition? Kid, after this I’m pretty sure everyone will recognize you as some sort of hero.”  
“No, I mean being recognized as a country! I keep being talked down to and treated like a kid.”  
“Okay, to be fair I call even adults…’kid’.”  
“Ugh. For having ‘the best of American-British intelligence’, you miss the point constantly.”  
“Huh? Oh, I know you want to be recognized as an individual country so you can gain Brownie…excuse me. ‘Respect’ points with other nations, and I can do that for you. Or at least I can recognize you as one if that helps and push it. I mean, might as well; sure, it should be a reward enough for not being a freaky, collective hivemind or dead but you know...”  
“I’m guessing it’s out of the question of throwing you back into the ocean now?”  
“Well, you can try, and then I’ll probably sink far enough to find Atlantis and maybe enlist their help.”  
“Are you going to recognize me or not?”  
“Yes. Now are you going to help me or not?”  
“It’s a deal. Now, what even is your plan?”  
“Welp, first we need to see if this problem is widespread, so I’m thinking we just do a quick scope of the usual popular countries, but first we need to do some research on Pangaea.”  
“You made it seem like this would be a great adventure saving the world. Can’t believe all of this will be mostly reading.”  
“Kid, please. I love my share of reading but databases of knowledge in my country and the internet is how we’ll be doing this.”

***

A smartphone flickered to life on a scene of the two nations getting on a ship to Synthennia, the shaky camera being managed by the youngest.  
“Okay, it’s on!”  
“Who’s out to save the world? That’d be me and…”  
“This kid!”  
“Okay now can we get serious? Why do we even need to film this?”  
“To show everyone how we saved the world! What if after all this they forget everything that happened?”  
“Alright fine, but if this gets in the way of you being productive by fighting off some brainwashed nations I’m leaving you and your social media for dead.”  
“Wait, you’re going to have me fight stuff?”  
“Well…yeah. You think I can one-man everyone?”  
“I thought the rumor was you had super weapons…”  
With a swift motion Jay swatted the phone to where it was set face down but still recording.  
“LALALALALALALA NOPE JUST A TROPICAL VACATION NATION. Ha ha, great joke there dude…I’m going to kill you if you mention that again on here.”  
Hours pass by of banter and childlike arguments to where the two lost track of time.  
“You’re almost physically as old as that jerk and you let him baby you constantly? Ha ha ha! That’s so embarrassing! D-do your friends even know about the Mint Bunny PJs?”  
“That was a mistake to tell you that. And first of all, I don’t get ‘babied’ by him, and I’m sorry he forgot your dinky naval sea-base, and you didn’t experience what having a real parent is like.”  
“Hey! Take that back! Besides, I have better parents, better than that old jerk will ever be!”  
“Didn’t you say you sold yourself on E-bay?”  
“Yeah, but that’s not the point! Berwald and Tino are great parents.”  
“And so are mine.”  
“Until they forget you for something better.”  
“Okay…ow. And no, my parents love me. Unlike you I was able to grow and nowadays I’m a prosperous and well-off country like they are.”  
“Well, what’s stopping them from growing another island?”  
“Well, resources, money, and the fact that I’m already a success, so why would they need another?”  
“Yeah, because you make them money and invent things for them. So, why can’t they just make another one of you and have more islands that can be successful? Probably better than you too.”  
“This is turning into a lovely friendship.”  
Their conversation is interrupted at the sudden shifting motion of meeting the dock.  
“Great, we’re here. Now I can dodge having an existential crisis and figure out how we can get to the bottom of this.”  
“So, this is your place isn’t it?”  
“Yep. Ingenuity, industry, and individualism, the great island that is Synthennia.”  
“You really have an ego, don’t you?”  
“Well, I’m supposed to at least,I take pride with why I was made.”  
“Weren’t you just a military base like me?”  
“Well, yeah, but I think it was a bit more than that, if you catch my drift.”  
“I don’t, to be honest.”  
“Well, to put it simply I just like that two nations came together to create something. It’s nothing like world peace but considering things were so tense before and they turned it around and eventually learned to love each other. It’s a wholesome feeling.”  
“Okay, I’ll give you that, so where’s that database?”  
“That won’t be out here. That would be deep in the center.”  
“Wait so you have all this island stuff, why is something like a database or whatever in the middle of your country?”  
“This is because all the innovative technology is close to my heart.” She responded to him while making a grossly blissful smile and having her hands make the shape of a heart.  
It wasn’t long before the two stumbled upon a grand library constructed out of finely polished metal. Jay had stood upon a conveyor belt floor which proceeded to move them to the center. She couldn’t help but smirk a bit as the younger one was enjoying the modern-looking facility. After a few minutes they were directed to a room fashioned with many high-tech computers. With a leap, Jay launched herself into a spinning chair before motioning Peter over, soon doing a search on Pangaea itself.  
“Alright. So Pangaea, at first I get your local Wikipedia page but surely there’s some background here that might explain a few things. I’ll probably just save some of this on a USB and then we can read up more later.”  
After skimming for a few minutes a look of surprise flashed on her face.  
“What?”  
“That’s freaky; I didn’t even know there were more super continents before Pangaea.”  
“Well if that’s the case, what was the first one? And why it is just Pangaea that wants to glue everyone back together?”  
“All this and more in the next episode…when some sort of prophecy tells us or some garbage.”  
“I’m serious though!”  
They both heard a shush from a rather decrepit librarian. The two minimized their voices to whispers.  
“Okay okay, yeah it only says here that the first confirmed one is some super country named Rodina. That’d probably be something to remember later, but I’m still not sure why Pangaea itself wants to come back, although I’m thinking it’s about time we paid our neighbors a little visit. Don’t you?”  
“So we get to fight stuff now?”  
“Yes. Maybe. Depends on if they cooperate and if they’re fully brainwashed or not.”  
She opened up her smartphone and made a list of countries, inviting Sealand to sit down in another chair, she began to strategize.  
“Okay kid, so I need your input before we go about making our visit routine. Plan with me.”  
“Well I think we should probably go after the strongest first before they get controlled.”  
“I like that plan but the only concern is that we don’t know the rate at which they’re being controlled. Like is it based on distance from it? Does their origin play a background? Heck for all we know it might be making a plan to take over the strongest before we can get to them. I mean it took my dad…and mum.”  
“Well if that’s it then we can go for the weak ones. Even if we have to pick a fight with them, they won’t really be able to hurt us.”  
“Yeah I like this plan better. Alright so let’s narrow it down to some off the top of our head.”  
“Easy. France, Italy, and Greece.”  
“Hey, Italy isn’t as weak as he seems…besides…Spain and Romano are also there and they’ve got numbers on us.”  
“You just don’t want to beat up your husband.”  
“I don’t to be honest.”  
“Well he’s a guy…I think. He should be able to take it.”  
“Dude. This isn’t a game. No matter what you are, you don’t hurt people you love.”  
“Didn’t you say that you were thinking about running your brainwashed dad over with that jerk’s Rolls-Royce?”  
“Okay, even in an emergency I can acknowledge I’m a hypocrite.”  
“Well for once I don’t really care because this is an emergency and I don’t think they’ll care about hurting people they love.”  
“Well I guess I’ll just hate myself more after this whole ordeal is over with. Speaking of which, might as well go see what the drama king of existentialism is up to.”  
“Who?”  
“Close with guessing Uncle Canada, but I think we should first go to France.”


	4. I Think Therefore I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo make their way to the heart of France to witness the influence of Pangaea for themselves and to hopefully recover their lost friend.

Paris just looked the same to the two as it had always been, by the time they got to the city it was during the unholy hours of the night. Jay made mental notes on how the people were acting and it was quite strange. This was Paris, yet it seemed that whoever was out on the street that night, were unusually friendly.

“This creepin’ you out at all? I mean…sure mum goes on and on about how the French are unbelievably rude especially here in the capital, but I can’t believe at least 5 people helped us for directions…and even looked happy when I made a sad attempt at speaking French.”

“Well Pangaea wants to bring everyone back together right? It must be more than just bringing the land back together.”

“Wow, okay that’s a good point there too. Is Pangaea really going to come up with some way to glue seven whole continents together again?”

“I don’t know. Although can we just wait a second? I feel like something can’t stop staring at us.”

The two gripped onto some weapons that they have brought before they headed out, the feeling of having some firepower easing their anxiety.

“Well it’s either the people, Pangaea, or the froggy.”

“I’ll take a bet that maybe it’s all of them.”

“It could be if you want it to be.” He gave a wink over at Jay before she could only respond with a cringe, and then resorting to a pout.  
“I’ll have you know that I am a married personified nation thanks.”

“Well if you didn’t have a heart made out of steel you could probably still be with him, but unfortunately you two are getting in the way of such a peaceful movement.”

She gave him a blank look before making eye contact with Peter.

“And this is the time and place where they try to murder us. Remember our motto for this.”

“Stun to run, kill if there’s a will?”

“Atta boy, now I think we just need some space.”

Jay had pulled out a luminescent baton before creating a path of Taser-affected Frenchmen, keeping Sealand close. Several tried to land a swing only to be alarmed by the splitting pain from colliding their fists against the equivalent of a steel wall. She took a strong hit to where she was thrown off-balance a bit, Peter was alarmed but kept her supported as best he could.

“Come on you can’t fall over now!”

“Can’t say I’m not a klutz but yeah, let’s keep going.”

Swinging herself back up, they finally made it past the human blob. Glancing around for any quick transportation their eyes landed on some nearby, parked bicycles. Dragging the younger one along she used a pair of bolt cutters to discard the chains before each of them made off with one.

“Not the coolest way to get out of there but now the biggest thing is to catch him alone.”

“How do we even do that?”

“Good question, because he has his eyes on us at all times while we’re on his turf.”

“Is there a place only he would go?”

“Hm. Well on the rare occasions I end up going to his house with Feli, there’s always this woman he has a painting of in there. He mentioned something about her being special in some way.”

“Oh you mean Joan of Arc.”

“Well that narrows it down. Maybe if we go to his special place of mourning, his lackeys won’t follow us over there.”

“Right. Although I don’t think we’re getting all that far on these bikes.”

“Well we’re at least far enough to upgrade.” Jay motioned over to the train station.

The two were seated on a relatively empty train car; fortunately the remaining people on board were non-aggressive. Wanting to do a bit more research, Jay had brought out her phone to look at France’s history with the deceased.

“What are you reading about?”

“Eh, just seeing why France feel for someone all mortal and stuff.”

“Well from what I heard he really loved her, she was a voice of God that had courage and was really cool! Um…well at least until what happened to her at the end.”

“Burned at the stake…”

“If you really think about it, isn’t that what can happen to us?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you’re metal right? So am I, but like any other kind of metal. Can’t we…melt or something?”

“Y-yeah we can.” Jay rubbed her clothed arm uncomfortably.

“Wait how do you even know for sure?”

“Well…that’s because I figured that out the hard way.”

“Wait. So you melted?”

“Yeah. Thing is that when I was about like…what…ten years old physically? I was at home alone. Mum and dad were out for a dinner date or something and this was one of the first few times I was able to live with mum and not at my country’s facility. What ended up happening was that I spaced out on remembering to take some sort of roast or something out of the oven. I went to bed and then all of a sudden I wake up to one of the cats biting me awake, smoke, and heat. There was lots and lots of heat.”

She shifted a bit before revealing a dark splotch that extended from her left shoulder down to her elbow by rolling her sleeve up.

“Now the lab caught on fire on several occasions so I did the whole thing with keeping low to the floor to not pass out from smoke inhalation, things were going to Hell fast. I went ahead and finally made it to the door but that thing was locked with a chain, not to mention it was catching fire pretty quickly. With my thinking, I thought that’d make the door weak enough to run down. So like a blockhead, I charged the flaming door, and fell through after a few tries.”

“Didn’t it hurt though?”

“Well it wasn’t until the adrenaline had worn off that it sudden came to me that it felt like there was napalm sticking to my skin from the inside. If that weren’t enough I finally looked at my arm and it was this nasty goop of burnt skin and liquid metal where I rammed the door. God…that freaked me out so bad, the rest I can only remember like some snapshot slideshow. Even dad was freaking out…mum passed out trying his best to stay calm and…yeah.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“I don’t think I feel comfortable with using this place against France after all. It’s a good plan but, it doesn’t seem right now, Jay.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You know how she felt and from what you said to me…I just think it’s a bit dirty to use a place that brings back those memories against him. I mean you felt it, but think how this might affect him. I feel kind of bad.”

“You’re right, but I feel that we need to get him alone and maybe this place might help him snap out of it. How can he support something that wants us to die in one of the only ways we can? Through being melted down and out of existence with that heat and fire that killed Joan?”

“Do you really think we can get to him?”

“I can’t be certain, but if we can. It’s a step in the right direction and maybe finding a way to keep them free even when Pangaea is floating about.”

After the ride the two arrived at the city they were following the GPS to the location, the landscape painted a lush green with wildflowers speckling the grass.

“I guess this is it, seems rather lush for the gruesome events that happened here.”

“Yeah, but this happened years before you and I were even born. Ha…the lot of them really are old aren’t they?”

“I guess they are.” Jay gave him a bit of a smile while the two felt unnerved by the atmosphere around them. It wasn’t until they reached a sign among the wildflowers.

“Well, here it is…”

There was a moment of silence before the soft crunching of earth was picked up by the both of them.

“Come to pay your respects?”

“That. And to take a glimpse into the future.”

“Oh?” The Frenchman was agitated but couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him.

“Yeah. You were right, we are made of metal, and to be honest it kind of sucks. I mean, we go on until we meet some sort of awful end. I mean we’re tied to land that never really goes away, well until other people want it to go, there always has to be some sort of demolition.”

“Oh and we will try very hard to make it fast and painless.”

“If that’s what Pangaea is telling you Francis, it’s far from that. Acid eating away at us, sinking us into the ocean where we stay in an airless coma until the world itself collapses…or you know…melting us down with fire and heat.”

“I..Is that so?” Francis tried to manage a smirk but painful memories were beginning to return to his mind.

“Do you really want me to be honest with you on how painful that is? It seems like you already know.”

“You have some nerve, using this place against me.”

Sealand looked down before looking back up to face him.

“We didn’t want to! But how can we talk to anyone when everyone is out to kill us? It’s just the two of us against this giant super-nation and all our friends and family want us gone.”

“If there’s a chance, to get you, or anyone back to normal, we’re going to try and take it. I mean what’s even going to happen to all of you when you fuse together?”

“Well we can all exist...but together in peace.”

“Can you? I mean you’ll all have the same thoughts and recognize each other as one entity. Everything that is you will melt away and you won’t have the freedom to think for yourself, which will probably include the feeling of being triumphant over the memory of murdering the only two people who cared enough to fight back to keep all of you yourselves.”

“It is for the best. Why should we have to keep killing each other and starting conflicts over the selfish need of having an identity? We’re all out to survive and in cases it means taking away from one another.”

“Like you’re not taking away our lives without us having a say in it? There’s more to everyone other than wars and conflict. You have culture, language, history, so many things that shape you. It’s not even us nations that launch ourselves into these things, it’s the people, which we all have limited control over anyways. Just like life in general, we have no control.”

“France. Giving someone else control isn’t going to help. You have to fight this off! And if your memories are gone, how will you remember her?”

“I will always remember. How dare you accuse me…”

“It’s something you can’t help. You don’t want to but Pangaea doesn’t care. It’s using you.”

Francis let out a chilling chuckle before shooting them a stare.

“Using me. Are you two not also using me to further your own gains? You’re just as selfish as it is. Then again, why should I even listen to any of you?”

“You’re right.”

“You realize that I am my own person.”

“That’s the point I’m making.”

At that split second time seemed to freeze with the realization of autonomy. Jay relaxed as she saw Francis lowering his stance.

“Yo Francis…”

“What?”

“Cogito ergo sum.”

“I am. Now Jay, this maybe a strange request but, may I see where you were burnt?”

“Um...will that help?”

“Yes.”

Jay paused before sitting on her knees in front of him and hesitantly rolling up her sleeve. She recoiled slightly as he gently wrapped a hand to look at the charred splotch. His eyes were focused on the aged wound with her attempting to make eye contact. Keeping patient she then felt his thumb gently run over the area.

“Francis?”

“I think I’d like to keep this from happening again. On my own terms. Just do me a favor and never come back to this place again.”

“Right. We-we’re just glad to have you here.”

Peter let out a soft smile before a thought approached him.

“France? Are you going to stay free or will you go back to being controlled again?”

“I’m honestly not sure. Pangaea is the creator of all modern day nations, organic ones at least. Its influence is strong as a parent would guide a young child. It feels loving, welcoming to where it gives us the need to run into its arms and neglect anything else.”

“Does Pangaea really feel that way about everyone though?”

“Oui. However it is a love that has become rather unhealthy over the ages. It is now an obsession caused by silently watching all of us suffer. While I sympathize with maman, but one cannot live without being.”

“So at any time you’ll be going back to her...there’s nothing you can do to stop it?”

“Unfortunately not. While I am still myself I will do my best to help you.”

The trio soon advanced past the meadow of the dead as a slight wind whispered behind them.


	5. Sunshine in a Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, although is heart enough to save those you love from a super-continental threat?

“So next on your route. You will be confronting Italy next, yes?”

“Right, and we’ll need some help. For as long as we have you here Francis, it feels a lot better to see that we can at least temporarily undo that control.”

Sealand absent-mindedly kicked his feet in boredom as they continued on the train, France took a glance over to the younger nation.

“I will say I’m not all that comfortable having someone as young as Sealand fighting in the midst of this. Are you sure you and I can’t go through this alone? At least until I’m gone…”

“Hey! I maybe young but I can fight! Ugh, this is exactly what I’m talking about Jay. All these recognized nations always think I can’t fight or anything. I started out as a MILITARY BASE!”

“Pete, calm down. Look Francey, I think he’s more than capable of fighting when things get serious, and he’s the only concrete ally I have at this point. You could lose yourself at any moment’s notice and to be honest, it’s a lot more comforting to have someone else in the middle of all this.”

“A fair point...it’s just that I would be concerned more about his safety than anything. While you’re right, he is the only other inorganic ally you have, but should they capture him, the weight of this situation is yours alone.”

“I’m aware, but look. I have his back, and I trust him to have mine.” Jay turned to Peter.

“Which I will probably count on here, considering who we’ll be fighting now. I know for the most part I use my brain for these situations but around him, I more or less shut off that guard you know?”

“Don’t worry. I understand what my job is. To keep you from being lovesick and dying from it!”

“Ha. Not going to lie that’s pretty accurate, although less lovesick and more like he knows how to emotionally distract me.”

“No matter how much you use language to hide it, you can’t hide it from the master of the language of love himself.” Francis added.

“Oh can it you two.” Jay huffed in annoyance.

“Aw I bet we’ll bust down the door and he’ll probably kill her with roses and a box of chocolate.” Peter teased.

“Oh it’ll probably be much more than that from what he’s told me.”  
“Cover your ears kid.”

“I thought you respected me as an ally! I want to listen in-!”

“Kid, you don’t.”

“Fine.”

With reluctance he proceeded to cover his ears, watching the silent movie of gestures that was playing before him. He didn’t quite understand some of the movements, Something about an “I” fitting into an “O”. To him he interpreted as maybe a French kiss. He could already see Jay glowing red and moving her arms frantically as she spoke. With his own arms getting tired he set them down.

“Yeahhh I’m sure Feliciano wouldn’t be down with half of those suggestions. I mean come on, he’s the most Catholic guy out there.”

“True, but he probably has a few repressed things he’d like to try out…”

“Okay! We’re done with that! Jesus H. man, it’d be fine between friends but on a train where people can hear us?”

Francis shrugged before feeling their transport come to a halt. The trio hopped off the train and Jay could feel the unsettling mood despite everything appearing relatively normal.

“Wow, I thought this place would be way worse. Maybe Italy didn’t get affected by Pangaea yet?”

“That’s wishful thinking Pete. Even though things look normal, I can’t help but feel that something is off.”

“Well maybe Pangaea is just here somehow and is about to take control of him?”

“O-oh. Yeah. Yeah, you could be right!”

“Then we have to find him before we lose someone else. Maybe we can prevent him from getting controlled at all.”

“Okay. If anything he should be home. I have my key to get inside and everything. Follow me.”

All three of them made a mad rush to Jay and Feliciano’s shared villa out on the countryside. The scenery of great, green hills contracting the sense of urgency and danger. Oddly enough despite the neglect of traffic laws, this did not summon the authorities, then again, this was Italy of all places.

Tires screeched to a halt as they parked outside the house. Dashing to the entrance Jay fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door.

“Feli?! Are you here?!”

“JAYYYYYYYY!”

She gave out a sigh and then a bittersweet chuckle of relief as she embraced the redhead that leaped into her.

“Oh my God, I’m so happy you’re okay... Nobody else came over to hurt you or anything didn’t they?”

“Nope. The only people staying over are Antonio and Lovino! J-Jay are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing! Or at least nothing wrong here...I’m just happy you’re okay. Really, really happy.” 

She sniffed and planted a kiss on his cheek before burying her face into his shoulder.

“Aw, cara I didn’t know you were so worried. Come on, we can all sit down and talk about this okay? We also have pasta if any of you are hungry.”

Feliciano sat with Jay on the couch, pulling her close to ease her distress.

“Does she always get this way around you?” Sealand gave the Italian a quizzical look as Lovino and Antonio took their places by pulling up chairs.

“Well usually when it’s just the two of us, but you guys look like something really serious has been going on. What happened bella?”

“Where do I even begin? First my dad suddenly started attacking mum and I, then we had to track him down because he was still acting crazy, then mum went crazy too, and mentioned something named Pangaea. They threw me into the ocean to get rid of me, Sealand found me, we found out that Pangaea is some personified, ancient supercontinent trying to control everyone and kill us. We went to France to scope out how he was doing, he was controlled, we snapped him out of it for now, and now we’re here.”

Lovino couldn’t help but look concerned for his sister-in-law but had to put in his thoughts.

“So you really did get hurt by him. Although what the fuck are we supposed to do against that? I mean we’re probably going to get mindfucked too right? Or is this French bastard free?”

“It’s not permanent, I can still hear the voice of it in my mind, but I’m suppressing it with my own thoughts. With Jay and Sealand’s help however, there might be some way to prevent it from happening to the rest of you.”

Jay sat up and switched to a stern look.

“Well I’ll get started then, we can’t risk losing anyone else. I’ll be upstairs if anyone needs me.”

“Jay, you just got back home though, can’t we spend some time together?”

“Sure. You can come with me, although three will be a crowd at that point so…”

“Everyone else will be fine hanging out together here, besides I don’t think Sealand would like seeing us kiss and everything.”

“I think the only one who would like to see that is Francis, who would probably try to participate, but nonetheless, I’ll be busy.”

Lovino groaned in annoyance.

“We get it, you two are getting a room. Half sciency shit and half make-out session.”

“Just hurry Jay. Remember we don’t have time on our side, and I’m supposed to keep you thinking straight like you asked.”

“Appreciate it, I’ll get right to work.” Jay flashed a determined smile before taking Feliciano by the hand, upstairs to her workroom.

The couple made their way up the stairs and to the small room, Jay helped her husband tiptoe around the landfill of metal parts and gadgets to a workbench with two accompanying chairs. After sitting down she began to fiddle with a pencil, in deep thought about how to handle the issue at hand.

“Alright, so according to Francis, he can block out Pangaea’s influence with enough of his own thoughts. So how do we make those thoughts loud enough to where we can keep Pangaea’s influence from taking over?”

“Well how did you snap him out of it the first time?”

“We brought him to Joan of Arc’s grave and confronted him about how we were going to die if we didn’t save everyone…” Jay looked down, twiddling with the pencil once more.

“Jay, what will happen to you and Sealand?”

“Feli, I’m going to be honest with you. We’ll probably get burned alive. Melted down, and it’ll hurt a lot. I mean I always tell you that I’d be ready to die for anyone I care about, but it’s just horrifying to think of _how_ I’ll die. The pain of it all at least.”

“Then I’ll figure out a way to make sure that doesn’t happen. We can work this out together, just like we always do. I’ll be there to take care of you, and I know you’re brave and strong enough to save everyone.” He gave her a bright, reassuring smile, holding her hands in his. She let out a small sigh, looking to the side with her cheeks a light pink with a tiny smile emerging.

“You really flatter me too much, ya know? Now I think I see why I needed Pete to keep my thinking straight. I have those cold, logical metal guards but you somehow make me feel like I have some sort of bubbly, liquid sunshine in the center.”

“Well I always just want to make you happy. Although let’s keep thinking about this plan, I don’t want to distract you too much.”

“Right.” Jay nodded and started to tap the tip of the pencil on a notepad.

“Hm. I think I have an idea that might work.”

“Yeah? What’s on your mind Feels?”

“Other than madre mio, you.”

“What does your mom have to do with you...o-oh.” Jay stiffened, about to bolt for the door.

“Jay. I don’t want you to die. I want you to still be a part of me. A part of us. Don’t you know how nice that would be to have everyone be happy?” he held her hand, the gentleness gluing her in place.

“Feli, how can you say that? Nobody is going to want to just be happy all the time. You need negative emotions to live you know?”

“But we both don’t like it when we argue. You always say that we have to do what’s best for us. We’d always be happy, in love, and we don’t ever have to fight again.”

Jay pondered the thought, while she wanted true happiness with him, but she knew she had a world to fight for. In the corner of her eye, beyond the mess, she discovered a broken wedding photo. Digging it up, she then sat back down.

“...”

“Pangaea showed me. When I was asleep it showed me, all at once how much hurt we’d feel all the years we would be together. I felt angry, I felt a lot of things that were painful. Not just from me, but you too.” He let out a sniff before wiping his eyes. 

“Then I thought more about it. Nobody would need to hurt someone they love. They don’t have to feel what we have to. Please Jay, I don’t want to hurt you, and I know you don’t want to hurt me either.”

“I don’t. I mean, sure I guess to protect everyone from their own wars and negative feelings toward one another would be nice, but look, can we move to the bedroom and talk more?”

He nodded, the two of them moving to the other room. Feliciano closed and locked the door for privacy with both moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Look. It’s just that you know me. I just feel that it’s not right to lose your sense of individualism. I mean if there were a way to keep everyone themselves and not just a collective hivemind thinking the same thing, I’d go for it. It’s just that if we become one with each other, then where do you go? I wouldn’t even be there either, it’s like the both of us would be gone.”

“Amore mio, it’ll be nothing like that.” He consoled her while moving a hand up to her cheek.

“We can still choose to be ourselves, and we can still be together, maybe even closer if it’s just us sharing thoughts. I’d like to know how it’s like to look at how you see the world.”

“That would be a neat learning experience...I’d like to see how you have that bright outlook on life.”

“Do you like the idea more?”

“If we don’t have to die and find a way keep our minds intact, I’ll go with it. Although can we just get maybe a few days just so I can pitch the idea to Pete? I feel we just need a few days of soul-searching before we go, you know?”

“That seems okay to me, I’m just glad we both want this now.”

“Yeah. Me too, can’t argue with happiness and peace for the world. I owe it all to you for always being there to help me reason things out...now let’s head to bed alright? I swear we’ve all been through too much today.” She let out a carefree chuckle before flopping down on the bed, her partner giggling and lying down next to her. Within an hour or so the couple were fast asleep, Jay comfortably snuggled in his arms.

It wasn’t until 2 in the morning that Jay awakened. It was a gamble to not oversleep but she had to make things seem as natural as possible. Thinking to herself she pondered as the night continued.

_Hm. The thought of melding with everyone._

_Thanks Feli, you’ve helped me in more ways than one with that concept._

_Sunshine in a can._


	6. Something I've Never Felt Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ability to change your own path can be a gift as well as a curse, but what a sensation it is to go though a new experience each time.

The artificial blue light from her phone’s screen lightly illuminated the room, despite being embraced by the Italian, she carefully maneuvered herself to where she could still operate the device with minimal risk of disturbing him. Opening her e-mail she was able to access the files she needed from her computer.

_Well at least being the entity of my country I can get a few exclusive files. Let’s see what the lab has been looking into…_

_A Hypothesis on the Vital Essence of National Personifications_

One must question if national personifications follow the same life cycle as humans. To an extent they do embody the people but we must question what gives them life and what exactly are the rules of death as it applies to them?

From our perspective of constructing an artificially created nation we have come to the conclusion that at least for the case of Synthennia, there is the need for land and an established identity that brings the nation into living (the definition of the term “identity” meaning primarily cultural identity).

With a lack of these factors due to the deconstruction of their physical land and disassembly of their personal identities, the physical body disappears, yet one must question where the energy to create these personifications goes. Could they still be alive through this energy and self-aware that they are deceased in a physical sense?

_Archaeological Findings_

We have sent out researchers from various backgrounds to their respective countries to figure out any information on the history behind the existence of these personifications. While it has taken us several years and quite the bit of cloak and dagger approaches, we have found a ~~revolutionary~~ (Note: In the event of British intelligence accessing this file, we will kindly refrain from any mention of the “r” word lest the United Kingdom himself gets the wrong idea ) finding.

Our Russian team has found what we have dubbed a “Well”. From their findings they have found a plethora of organic energy emanating from a large fissure on the surface. The substance was tested and oddly enough there were also traces of DNA of deceased personifications. We believe we have stumbled upon some sort of entrance that leads to the core of this energy, one might say to the core of the Earth itself. Further investigation of the site is required for additional data.

_Well who said you needed to be alive to give me help?_

Jay clicked the phone’s screen to sleep before realizing it had been an hour of research and pensive thinking. With a yawn, she nudged the sleepy man beside her.

“Feels, wake up.”

“Can’t we sleep for a few more hours?” he whined, pulling her closer in a slightly stubborn manner.

“I wish. Feli I know you’re half-asleep but I need your help with something. I need to get somewhere to research a place but I need Pete and Francis here.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. I mean now that we’re on the same page, I want us to work toward this goal together. Can you trust me to help?”

“Of course. So where are we going?”

\---

At dawn Peter had woken up and made his way downstairs to grab something to eat. While reaching for a box of sugary cereal, a hand grasped his shoulder. With a yell he spun around and punched the offender, only to at least have his mouth covered.

“Shhh! Peter, we need to get out of here.”

“Francis? What the heck? Everything is okay at this point right? Why do we need to leave?”

“I believe that with the knowledge I’ve been shared to with Pangaea, Jay has turned on us.”

“What?!”

“Shhh! We can figure out the details later, but now we need to leave before they decide to take you.”

Sealand could only froth in disbelief and anger at how quickly it seemed that his only friend...ally in this was leaving him for dead. If she was going rogue on her mission, he might as well do the same.

“I want to go see my parents.”

“No. We need to get you back to your base so your people can protect you.”

“From what? The whole world is going to be going crazy so I might as well wait with people that used to care about me before the end comes.”

“If that’s the wish you request, might as well see it through under these circumstances.”

“Taking the kid somewhere? I’m going to guess back to your house for whatever you call fun, but I think we’ll be saving him from some traumatic bullshit by taking him to Pangaea with us.”

“Romano. We will go to it, can’t you give the boy a last wish to see his parents before we take him?”

“Fine. Jay seems to be going along with the idea just fine and is going with my idiot brother to ‘figure some stuff out’. Just make sure you meet us at the ceremony when your few days are up or we’re all coming after you.”

“I am aware. Now if you’ll excuse me we’ll be leaving for Sweden.”

“And I’m just hoping you jerks won’t mess this up for me. Let’s get out of here France.”

Once they left Lovino had turned his attention to his Spanish friend.

“Well what are you sitting around for? Follow them to make sure they’re going where they say they’re going.”

“Calmate Lovino, we don’t need to worry about them so long as Francis is tagging along and we still have our German friends who will gladly remind them not to go off the trail.”

“Still, I’d like to have some insurance.”  
“Well if you really think I’m that dependable, I’ll follow them for you mi amigo.”

\---

It was the break of dawn as the two arrived in Moscow, the airport was seemingly devoid of people. Jay could only feel a chill up her spine even with the bitter cold being blocked out by walls. With caution she brought Feliciano closer, feeling more settled with a reassurance of protection and warmth.

“I’m missing home already, but I have to get this looked at.”

“You were quiet the whole plane ride, what were you planning on looking at?”

“Something my scientists ended up uncovering. I’m not sure what’s in it, but according to them it may just solve the mystery of where nations go when they die.”

“Wh-what?!”

“Yeah. I know it sounds messed up to even think of going into what would be the mass grave of dead nations, but this is the last thing I’d like to look into that I’m hoping would give me answers, and I don’t know, maybe help with the whole issue of me being inorganic.”

“It just doesn’t seem safe.”

“Well I have you to look after me don’t I? Besides, Pangaea would kill me if there was no way for me to become a part of it. Either way the world wins out somehow doesn’t it? With or without me.”

“Jay.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eye.

“I know sometimes you don’t think of yourself, but it matters to me if you make it through this.”

“Thanks...c’mon let’s keep going, Ivan’s place is already giving me the creeps.”

While it took awhile for them to find things that would sustain them through the cold, the duo set off into the frostbitten wilderness of Russia, the snow steadily falling from the sky as they rode a snowmobile to the location. In the background they could only hear themselves and the bitter winds howling against them.

“H-h-how much longer?”

“I’m not sure to be honest...I mean all the file said was Russia, but the coordinates were blocked even from me. I’m trying to see if either of us can sense the area-”  
“Jay are you crazy?! We at least need a map out here or we’ll get lost and freeze!”

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a dumb risk to try and find this place blind, but have some faith in me. Now let’s just focus and keep seeing if we can pick up on this place.”

“O-okay.” Feliciano closed his eyes and just held on, trying to focus less on his own freezing body and to his own surroundings.

_To think you trust her so blindly. Or is this just an attempt at ruining both your chances to meld with the world?_

“Hm?” Italy blinked, then growing worried at the voice inside his mind.

_Nobody who loves you would put your life at risk like this, so thoughtlessly._

“Why are you doing this?”

“Feels? What’s up, are you sick or anything?”

_What selfish reason to bring you down and do something as vile as disturbing the dead?_

“Jay...just tell me why you’re doing this. Why you’re bringing me here. I trust you but I’m scared.”

_Did you forget all the pain you two would suffer through? I...can...remind...you._

“I can’t go into details Feli. I really would if I knew it was safe to. Just know that I’m always going to do something that’s better for everyone in the long run. I’m doing this because I love my family, I love my friends, and I love you. I just want a better world for everyone.”

_I’m doing this because I love you._

Within an instant tears started forming in his eyes, shutting them tightly before letting out a pained wail and uncontrollably bawling. It took no time for Jay to stop the vehicle and become frightened at the sudden burst of emotion from him, by instinct she held him close despite her own fears.

“Tell me what’s wrong, shhh.” she did her best to speak in a soothing voice.

“LET GO OF ME!”

She let out a gasp before being flung off to the side tasting a mouthful of snow with a rocky touch to scrape against her teeth. Spitting to the side she could see red, but to her that was the least of her worries.

“Feli...let’s be reasonable here. What is making you like this? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong, is you! It’s me! It’s all because you think you’re so smart and in charge when you have no clue what you’re doing! You’re going to get us killed! You’re just as useless as I think I am, and even worse! You’re not going to save anyone Jay, and you definitely didn’t do anything to help me. I always ask why I decided to fall in love or if I’m still in love with a metal, godless creature and why you had to fall in love with someone weak like me.”

Jay could only be silent. With a shaky breath she trudged out into the snow in the opposite direction, knowing she needed the space among anything. She knew what game it was playing and she wasn’t about to be baited.

“It really hurts Jay. Please help.” he muttered out, his emotional surge driving him mad.

She paused and looked back. “Helping you is all I wanted to do, and I still will. Even if I fail I guess that just makes me more human, right?”

\---

Jay couldn’t recall the last of the sobbing she heard that faded away. Was it 5 minutes ago? Was it 12 hours ago? She couldn’t remember as, what she could make out as the sun, began to set.

_Yeah, maybe he is right. I have no clue what I’m doing out here at this point. There’s no signs of anything. What did he even see in me? I don’t even think I was attracted to him when we first met. Or maybe we were attracted and then stuff happened to where we got close...against my better judgement, too close. I don’t know. Maybe this is some punishment for complaining about organized religion being a scam but then...well Feli showed me there was more to religion than that. Imagine a Catholic bringing someone agnostic...borderline Atheist, to a service. Granted my beliefs are the same but there’s a certain beauty to people who practice what they preach, caring about one another._

The snow had stopped, only a cloudy horizon blocking out the moon. She took a moment to look up, her expression blank.

_I can at least relate to the blind faith part. Putting so much trust and love into something that you have no guarantee of proving that love actually exists, but nobody can really say that it doesn’t exist either, so it’s more like a leap of faith. I’m never sure if you ever really love me back Feli, maybe it’s just when we snap we just know how to hurt each other and it makes it worse. Maybe you do love me and that’s something I can gladly make the leap for._

With a few more steps Jay could feel the air become more heavy, as if some untouchable force was pulling her toward its source. Walking turned to jogging and then full on running. Her feet skidded to a halt when the jaws of earth were there before her. Looking down, she could see nothing but a dark abyss that could only stare back in grim silence.

She flinched as she heard the crunching of snow and then figures emerging from the trees.

“Amazing you didn’t realize that your husband was the perfect camera to track you down. Sure he was a crumpled mess when we found him but I figured, hey why not give you two a quick reunion before you make your trip down there?”

The voice belonged to a tall Russian. If the background of the fissure didn’t create enough of a sense of danger, his presence did.

“Huh? Well I was going to say y’all showed up with impeccable timing. Of course Pangaea has tabs on everyone who is controlled. I wanted it to see for itself what I was preparing to do.”

“Well don’t mind us, we’re just here to help you. Elizabeta, if you could bring him forward…”

A rather limp redhead was dragged and then held upright to witness the event, Hungary keeping a firm grip on the man, his eyes were red from crying, having a spent expression.

“You don’t need to have him see this. What purpose does this serve?”

“Only to show that the curious die if they stray off the path we set for them.”

“Well, I’ve made my decision, and I’ll accept the consequences. Now if you’re done with the theatrics, why don’t you fucking fight me, and show me if there’s something to live for.”

Jay clenched her fists starting off with maneuvering herself away from the crevice. Before setting herself up for a charge, she felt a searing heat drill into her spine. Crying out as she was kicked forward she looked back to see Russia’s sister Belarus, with a knife glowing red with heat.

“Brother this seems so easy that it’s unfair. Why can’t it just be the two of us to finish her off?”

“Well how much of a point would that be if only two countries made a point of crushing her being? Let us have the whole European Eastern block show that only those who follow in the steps of the creator of nations will be the only ones to survive and be rewarded with happiness and peace.”

Attempting to stand, Jay sputtered out more blood before a boot served to dig itself into the fresh wound, dirt and snow filling the gash. Snow stung at her eyes only to blindly try swatting at hot pokers stinging at her limbs, skewering them, and then being twisted in a malicious plethora of directions. Making a mixture of screeches and growls, she thrashed to gain some fraction of freedom. 

Her vision was obscured with debris but she could feel each wound sear greater in pain. She could only see in voices which were only the demonic taunting of her attackers.

“So Italy. We heard from you that Jay hates the idea of pain before death. You probably hate her the most from your outburst, so we’ll let you pick a spot.”

“I don’t...I don’t...h...ate...her. Stop....please!”

“Would you rather us pick for you? Tell us, what’s the favorite thing you like doing with her? We’ll be nice and exclude sex.”

“What does that have to do with…?”

The Lithuanian man with the help of his brothers held her up and were slowly carving a hot blade into the back of her neck, ripping another gurgling cry from her throat.

“NO! NO PLEASE…! J...ay…”

“And the favorite activity is?”

“H-having picnics in the summer….a-and eating gelato…” Feliciano shakily sobbed out.

“Well all that food. Must be difficult to stomach it all, even with your cooking. You were together recently...let’s see what’s inside.”

Realizing the implication she attempted to curl her body, a hand yanked her hair back causing her to arch her back. Her eyes widened as within a swift motion the innards protected by flesh spilled onto the crystalline floor. Feliciano’s eyes could only widen, with a brief shiver of shock and horror, he himself gagged and spilled his own stomach contents onto the floor.

“Hm. Nothing of real interest, poor thing, did she even eat?”

Ivan lumbered over to the shrieking cadaver, a pipe gleaming in his hands.

“Well that’s alright, we’ll put you out of that misery.”

Getting tossed to the surface near the crevice Jay could only lie down with her vision fading away, Ivan lifted up the weapon and slammed it down on her skull with a loud ringing vibrating through the forest. One. Four. Ten. Jay couldn’t count. There was only ringing, agonized screams, and falling.


	7. Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think. Get another chance. Let go.

_Stupid Jay, not any better than that jerk, probably programmed with all of his nonsense and that’s why it made her jump ship. Thinking someone out there finally decided I could fend for myself...well I can at least start some trouble to show the world I’m tough before I’m gone. Imagine. Sealand, the Last Defender of the World! Yeah, I can do this on my own...but who would remember?_

Snapping out of his sleep with Francis nudging him, he let out a yawn before murmuring.

“Where are we?”

“I’m not sure why you chose to go the long path by driving, but I’m not going to complain. We’re in Berlin.”

“Alright, so let’s get gas and whatever we need. If Germany shows his face I’ll fight him off.”

“Non, we will go through this as safely as we can, the big request, our priority, is to have you see your parents one last time.”

“I don’t even know if they’d want to see me.”

“Should you go quietly, maybe Pangaea will show some mercy and let go temporarily.”

“It’s the best I can hope for.”

_F…..Francis._

“Peter. We need to keep going.”

“Let me guess. You’re going back to her too.”

“I still have control, we just need to hurry.”

As they quickly filled the car with gas, Francis could only anxiously wait. Gazing out into the distance to ease his mind, he noticed something move, only to blink, and find it missing.

_F…..n…..cis._

“Francis? Snap out of it! _Come back._ ”

“What? I’m sorry, I must have spaced out there. I think we’re done here.”

With a tense silence they both settled back into the car. Driving through the lonely roads, the Frenchman could only focus and grit his teeth with anxiety growing within him.

“You’re not okay aren’t you? _Are you afraid of disappointing me?_ ”

“Don’t worry about me Peter, we’re, going on the right path and that’s all that matters.”

“Hey Francis? _francis._ ”

“What is it?”

“I’m sorry. _Do I scare you?_ ”

“No, you don’t.”

“What? I really do mean it! _I can feel burning._ ”

“...”

“It’s just that...I know even me being here _the flames_ is messing things up for everyone...maybe Jay _my skin is_... wasn’t selfish for working with them... _a-ah....!_ ”

“Can you just stop!?”

“Wh-what?”

The man blinked before suddenly feeling a burning heat sear through his body, practically feeling his skin peeling off and burning to ash. His breathing quickened to where it became hyperventilating.

“FRANCIS THE ROAD! _FRANCIS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!_ ”

Peter braced himself as he felt the car swerve and then tumble, letting out a cry of fear as the laws of physics mangled the vehicle. Blacking out, he next awoke to dangling upside down, coughing weakly as he began to look through his blurred vision at the scene before him.

_And there was heat, lots and lots of heat._

“F-Francis…” Sealand uttered weakly, the blood rushing to his head.

Being thrown at a distance, the Frenchman regained consciousness only to shock himself upright to where he was sitting. All around him were low flames licking at the air around them. Every breath felt like it took all his energy to channel though his body. His body curled up tightly when he felt the presence of others.

“A coward, like always. Although we just thought we’d scare you to keep you in line. As for Sealand though, it’d just be more efficient to burn him here, and save Pangaea the trouble of tracking you all down later.” the blonde German rose up from the flames.

“Ludwig, Jay is your friend, why hurt someone she was protecting?”

“She is gone now…” for a second France could see a tinge of emotion.

“Then honor her.”

“There is no honor in death. Vash, if you would start pouring the gasoline.”

Switzerland proceeded to empty a tank around the scrap heap, a dark haired Austrian standing next to the starting point of the lethal trail.

“How disappointing must this be for you? Once again, you’ve let someone die at the hands of your enemy, and to the agonizing pain of being burned alive.”

Something inside of Francis had snapped. There was a pause before the man leapt out of the flames, tackling Germany to the ground. Ludwig threw him off only for his opponent to grab a searing piece of metal and despite burning hands, landing the blow square in the chest.

“You really want to know how it feels to burn alive? It’s more than just the destruction of all the flesh on your body, but to see your love die so slowly...in such pain. That is the real feeling of immolation, when everything inside you burns away!”

He twisted the piece before moving onto glass, grabbing a shard, and with the speed and accuracy of a javelin, punctured the Austrian in the shoulder.

“W-well isn’t that annoying? This isn’t going to stop me from orchestrating these flames into one final dirge before we scatter his ashes.” With a flick of a hand, he was able to light a match. As the ember was released, a hand intercepted it, smothering it in its grasp.

“Then I’ll have to put both you and your horrid ‘music’ to rest.”

Despite his hands weeping blood, Francis gripped the matches, using his blood to moisten them to uselessness before landing a hit to Austria’s face and bolting to the car. Frantically, he scoured the wreckage only to find the boy unconscious and dangling from the seat. Untangling him from the belt, Francis maneuvered him out of the vehicle and ran with him in his arms to at least get some distance away from their attackers and the fire.

Within minutes of running, he felt something intercept his feet. Falling forward the younger nation gasped as he awakened from the impact.

“Wha? Where are we?!”

“Peter, you have to leave. They almost killed you...but I’m not about to let that happen. Go. See your family and I’ll buy you time.”

“Francis…”

“No te muertes en el fuego eh chico? I’m surprised France, it’s really unusual to see you fight nowadays, and that ferociously.”

“Stay away from him Antonio, you used to be a good friend of mine but not while Pangaea has you under control.”

“Oh I’m just here to keep you occupied. Vash seems to have that job covered.”

“Not sure if a bullet is enough hot metal to kill you, but at least something to stop your heart will make things easier.” The trigger was pulled, Peter shouting in pain as the first bullet buried itself into his body.

“PETER!”

Lashing out in anger Francis intercepted Vash’s next round, recoiling at first but then tackling him to the ground.

With a groan the younger nation rolled onto his stomach, making the effort to get up. The Spaniard loomed over him with a smile on his face.

“Well look at you, taking the bullet like a man, but now I think it’s about time we get you back to Pangaea. I don’t think you’re worth the effort of fighting anyways.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong…if there’s something you jerks forgot about my parents...we’re vikings at heart, and we know how to fight.”

Feigning a charge, the smaller nation made a sweeping kick to the man’s feet. As he fell, somewhat dazed, Sealand crushed his abdomen with his fist. With a choking cough he struggled to catch a breath, the tiny nation continued to land punches to his head until his consciousness was rendered inactive. 

Dashing over to Francis and Vash’s brawl he waited for a moment when the Swiss man’s armed limb extended before slamming his heel on it, an angry shout followed by the release of the gun.

“That wasn’t enough hot metal to kill me.” Peter nodded to France who kept him still before Sealand hesitantly pressed the gun to this chest.

_Remember...he’s a nation, this won’t kill him like it would a normal human._

“Fire if you want to, we can make him unconscious some other way if you can’t.” 

“If I hold back now. I’ll just make myself weaker by caring who I hurt.” He pulled the trigger, trying not to cry, he heeded Francis’ instructions and fled North. 


	8. Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The living among the dead and death among the living, paths that will soon intertwine.

“She should be coming to right now, won’t she?”

“I don’t think she’s dead, if she was, well her being here would make more sense.”

“Augh God...I really do have a nasty habit of waking up from unfortunate situations.” Jay groggily spoke as she sat up in a grassy field. She rubbed her eyes, not able to make out the rest of her surroundings before a muscular pair of hands planted the frames on her face.

“There! I told you I knew how these worked!” the sashed man smiled brightly. With the awkward zoom in, Jay crawled backward, taking a second glance at this world. Clear water was flowing through canals, the sky was a mixture of a soft green and dark blue, seeming to stretch to beyond the corners of infinity.

“Wait. Where the Hell am I?”

“What? Not Hell, you think a gorgeous face like this would be in Hell?”

“You’ll have to excuse him. His ego tends to get in the way of his thoughts.” A man resembling her German friend but with more lengthy hair and dressed in green approached.

“I’ll ask again. Where am I?”

“This place is The Well.”

“Aww I thought we were going with The Roman Continental Oasis of Ancient Energy!”

“Nein. Anyways, this is the resting place of all nations. Not exactly heaven but more of a limbo of sorts where we can observe the world in silence, at least if you’re not this fool who makes trips to see his grandchildren.”

“Hey I don’t rat you out when you go visit your grandkids Germania!”

“Wait a minute, is that the reason why my energy experiments go on the fritz when I’m working at night?”

“I thought you would be more interested in the place you’re in…”

“Wait. If you’ve noticed me...you must be my grand-daughter in-law!”

“What?”

“Feliciano is your husband right? He’s talked about his Grandpa Rome many times hasn’t he?”

“Yeah he has…my name’s Jay by the way...”

“Fantastic! So when will I be expecting great-great grandbabies?”

“You’re really asking me how many times we’ve done it without protection?”

“...”

“...”

“Yes!”

“Aw fuck you granddad in-law.”

“Are you sure you didn’t marry Lovino? I know those two at first can be very confusing to tell apart.”

“Ugh. Yes I married Feliciano! Pretty obvious telling my husband and his brother apart.”

“While this conversation is interesting...let’s get to the point. Why are you, a living nation, in the realm of the dead?”

“Well to be honest, my scientists found some energy coming from a fissure in the Earth, and out of curiosity and also being beaten to a pulp by Eastern Europe, I ended up falling down to this place.”

“And for what reason did you want to find this place?”

“Well some supercontinent called Pangaea decided to brainwash everyone and…”

“Is that what that crazy, old woman goes by now?”

“This has happened before?!”

“Ja. It has. Her name is not Pangaea, or at least not originally. Her real identity is the first landmass on Earth...Rodinia.”

“So then, why the name change?”

“She has died and come back due to the sheer will that drives her to reassemble her pieces. As much as we’ve tried to keep her here, she escapes through reincarnation.”

“How though? I mean I thought when you died, your physical being, your own identity just goes away.”

“That is with one country and they don’t get erased from existence, they end up here. Rodinia is practically the representation of every landmass on Earth. Every country in existence can trace their origins to her, and as a result are binded to her.”

“Wait. Aren’t Sealand and I the exceptions though? We didn’t even come from organic land. He’s a military base, and well...I’m a hunk of metal floating in the ocean.”

“It is interesting. With the two of you we could only guess that it was that outer shell, your bodies, that kept your essence safe, however it might be more than that. It could be that the essence you both have is made of inorganic parts that reject hers.”

“So just like I thought...it repels her essence. I think I have all the information I need...I know how to get here now...but how do I get back?”

“Well because you’re alive this makes it easier. Just run far off until you feel you’re in the middle of nowhere, then just feel where you want to go.”

“Alright...well I guess I’ll be seeing you guys soon enough.”

\---

Coping with his recovering wound, the bloodied nation had arrived to the city of Stockholm. To him this should have been home, but was the equivalent of walking to the gallows. Specks of red drizzled on the concrete below with people walking by, and paying no mind.  
Crossing the familiar bridges he never felt this lonely in a bustling city full of people. Sealand blinked away some stray water from his eyes, shaking his head and standing straight. Scaling up to a higher point of the city he approached his home. With a shaking hand he touched the door and pushed. Matching his prediction, the home was open, only the creaking door welcoming him in.

“Well...I’m here.” he spoke quietly, already hearing heavy footsteps from the floor above.

“DID YOU HEAR ME? I’M HERE!”

The boy beared his teeth, his breathing becoming erratic.

From the stairs advanced a navy-clad giant of a Swede, his steps were intimidating but his expression on his face not showing anger, but shock.

“Peter? You’re home…Tino, Peter’s home!”

“...”

“Sea! We’re so glad you’re okay! Everyone else has been acting so weird and we didn’t get any calls back from you or…” The concerned couple froze when they noticed the blood on their son.

“What happened to you?! We need to get you to a hospital! Sve, get the car started!” Tino exclaimed in a panicked tone.

“Don’t.”

“Peter? Why not? You’re hurt...doesn’t it hurt?”

“Not as much as what will happen…”

“Son...what do you mean?”

“Everyone...everyone we’ve cared about has been attacking us. All our friends, family, and ones we love in general. You both might want to kill me right now.” Sealand turned to look at his parents with pained, tear-filled eyes.

“Peter...we’d never...ever do anything to hurt you. We love you.”

“That’s what they’ve been saying. Then go on! Just try and put your hands on me!” Not letting his guard down he waited for the attack that never came. He could only feel an embrace, loving in nature. He had relaxed, closed his eyes, and felt for the gun in his pocket.

Tino, with his eyes closed held his son close. What their poor boy had been through that traumatized him so much. That was okay though, they would get through this as a family in this crazy world. They could all find a way to reverse what was happening. He felt something cold against his chest, only managing a blink before a bullet pierced his body.

Sweden froze in shock, watching his partner stagger back and collapse to the ground.

“TINO! P...Peter. Why?”

“Because it’s what I’ve learned! There’s nobody out there to love you. When something big like this happens they all turn on you! Go on and prove me wrong...papa.”

He couldn’t hate his son for anything. Berwald was of course concerned about Tino but he couldn’t risk his son hurting them more...or himself. Advancing carefully he tried to gently bring the boy closer to soothe him. Something was wrong though, the gentle touch turning into a vice grip, cutting the circulation to Peter’s arm. Effortlessly Berwald threw the child into the wall, a sickening crack echoing through the house.

“SVE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Tino cried out in hysterics.

Berwald looked at the scene, traumatized by the action and then looking at his quivering hands.

“D-don’t know...Peter...I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know why…”

“H….ha. You couldn’t prove me wrong you... _jerks_.”

Crying out in anger and pain, the boy peeled himself off the wall and moved to make a flurry of punches to his former father’s chest hatefully.

“Peter! St-stop, I-I’m sorry. Can’t control...body.” The brokenhearted father found himself coughing up blood. If he was going to die at his boy’s hands, he’d find a small shard of pride of knowing he raised his son to be strong.

“You could if you tried! Francis cared about me enough to keep Pangaea from killing me...you’re supposed to be my parents. D-don’t you love me enough?” Sealand sniffed, rubbing his eyes but then proceeding to make a pathetic attempt at smiling.

“Peter...don’t ever doubt that we always will.” The Swede lunged but with the last of his willpower twisted his body to where he fell onto his back, wanting his son to get a clear shot as he lied vulnerably on the ground.

Tino could only breathe heavily as he lifted his eyes up, only to get the view of his love’s blood splattering onto him. Rivulets of tears streamed silently down his face. With determination, as he heard small footsteps leaving the house, he crawled next to his husband. With a small light in his eyes, the taller man rolled over to face him.

“Sve...do you think….he’ll ever forgive us when we’re gone?”

“S’alright wife” he breathed out. “...we…....raised him up well.”

Tino made a faint nod, closing his eyes while resting his hand peacefully in Berwald’s, gripping softly. Berwald squeezed the fading warmth as his own light was snuffed quietly by the darkness.

\---

“Goddamn it, it’s been forever walking through this endless place. Feeling where I want to go. I can only THINK of where I want to go. If only Feliciano were here...or Peter. Either one would be better than being stuck in limbo.”

Jay paused as a rip in the realm presented itself and widened. At first showing the villa they had just left.

“No. Feliciano knows I’m dead, although they might be still there because of our deal...fuck. If they think I’m dead the deal might not apply. Augh! Details Jay! Details!” The disgruntled woman pulled at her locks of hair in frustration.

“I have to get to those two...come on Pete, I need to find you…”

More rifts opened up to reveal their locations. A gas station in Berlin, the remains of a car crash, and finally, a familiar child with his head buried in his shoulders along a bridge. She made a sigh of relief and rushed through the exit. Taking a few breaths she winced at the pain of her recently healed wounds, sucking it up, and making her way to lean on the railing next to him.

“How’d everything go kid?”

“How did things go?! You idiot! You left! You weren’t there!” he cried as he balled up his fists and knocked them against her stomach.

“Y-yeah I know...I know. It was a dick move on my part," Jay fought the pain from his hits and just pulled him into a much-needed hug. "but I thought what I did would take her eyes off of you. Although...I’m glad I didn’t underestimate you being able to take care of yourself.” Jay gave him an apologetic smile, cursing at herself at what she must have put him and Francis through.

“I had to shoot my parents! They didn’t even....they didn’t even WANT to fight Jay!”

“Pete...I remember you were the one to tell me…’they won’t care if they hurt the ones they love'. While that may not be fully true in this case, you had no choice. They were going to hurt you, and Rodinia clearly is going to do anything she can to destroy us in more ways than one.”

“R-Rodinia?”

“We’re dealing with something bigger than we imagined Pete. Pangaea is just another name for that same ancient monster that has been playing this twisted game with other countries, for eons, and we have to stop it.”


	9. A Lone Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of self-harm and graphic death of a family member. If you or a loved one is suffering from suicidal tendencies please, PLEASE call the National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 ***
> 
>    
> Even grown-ups can get scared sometimes.

For awhile the two were silent, roaming the streets in search of just how they were going to reach Rodinia on their own terms with minimal risk. It didn’t help that there was still tension surfacing due to Sealand’s stand-alone fight and Jay’s reckless abandonment of him.

“Why did you even leave in the first place?”

“To try to split their attacking forces up, but most importantly to confirm something for a plan I have in mind to put Rodinia to rest.”

“What’s the plan then?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“You leave and nearly died out in the middle of Russia! I think as your fighting partner I deserve to get some answers!”

“You know, you’re right...I’ll give you the gist of it, although I can’t go into details until I’m sure we’re about ready to execute it.”

“Well...I’m listening then.”

“In short, I’ve figured out a way to keep Rodinia from piecing herself back together again.”

“How?”

“Like I said, the details I’m going to keep quiet about. I will say though, it was really important that I made sure exactly what protected us from her in the first place.”

“Fine. Although how are we going to figure out where Rodinia is?”

“Simple. We just have to start some trouble and get someone to tell us.”  
“So where to then?”

“Well the coast of Norway would be a good start. The only thing stopping my dad from following Rodinia was the ocean. I’m going to bet that most countries would be lining up near the ocean closest to her. If there’s enough of them out there, and we feel her presence, we’ve got her.”

With a nod the two had made the effort to kindly “borrow” a citizen’s car and head straight for the airport. As the time flew past them it felt sluggish with the anticipation they shared, and it seemed to feel like years when they had finally arrived to the city of Bergen. A few steps out of the airport, the duo felt unnerved by the feeling of a threatening presence.

“Doesn’t help that it’s dark outside doesn’t it?”

“Let’s just get to the ocean.”

“Of course the ocean…” Jay shuddered at the mention of the watery void that almost served as her resting place.

Nearly jumping out of their skin, a large boom echoed throughout the city. In chunks, regions lost their light leaving nothing but darkness and the green aurora overhead. Using her phone as a torch, Jay held Peter’s hand as to not lose track of him.

“Pete...start up a conversation with me please.” Jay whispered, keeping a calm resolve but needing to block out her sensation of fear.

“About what exactly?”

“I don’t know, stuff.”

“Well what’s there to talk about?!” Sealand quietly shouted.

Jay couldn’t help but jump at a shadow of a statue and the timing of his words.

“You? Scared? I thought you were the calm one…”

“Calm looking. There’s a difference. Hey...let’s get to a higher point so we can see the coast from above.”

“Right.”

Sneaking into a door of a warehouse, they proceeded to guide themselves through the maze of aisles in search of the stairs to the next floor. She couldn’t stand it, how quiet it was, and how devoid of life this place was.  
\---

_“No. Out of a question, there is no way we are leaving without our daughter!”_

_“It’s for her own safety, at this age she needs to be closely observed. Not to mention such a high risk of other nations finding out about her or kidnapping her and doing God knows what to her certainly outweighs this minor inconvenience.”_

_“We can protect her! She’ll never leave our sight.”_

\---

_“Goodbye mummy, goodbye daddy.” the toddler sadly spoke as the sun went to sleep and her parents returned home._

_Mint bunny PJs._

_She hugged herself tightly, smelling the remnants of tea. It was her bedroom, but it certainly didn’t feel like home. Nobody but her lived in it._

_Trembling, every dark corner and silhouette seemed to make the yearning gesture to reach her._

_Bottom half wet, she covered her eyes with mint bunny ears._

\---

“There is nothing here...remember what mum always tells you…’if you’re going through Hell, keep going’. That’s all we can do...keep going.”

“Jay...are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Y-yeah, just need a breather. Besides it at least makes me feel better that you’re here.”

“I can keep talking.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Pete...how do you get along with your parents? S-sorry if it’s a sore subject, but I just need to think about something else…”

“They really care about me. Papa...Berwald, he made sure I behaved but was always the one to look after me and really made sure I grew up to be something great. He always believed in me. And mama he was always caring, probably would have let me get away with too much if papa didn’t let me. Ha ha…”

“Tell me about it, although it was the reverse for me. A dad that would sneak you a McDonald’s apple pie before dinner but a mum that would set a lot of rules...like reading time. I’d just sit on his lap with a book I picked out, and he’d let me read it. Probably read the same book like a million times but...ha....yeah. Learned to read.”

“You seem to talk about that jer...England, a lot. What about your dad? Was he...a good dad to you?”

“Oh there’s no doubt about that. I respect him a lot, he was there for me the most when mum was off dealing with pre-world-war garbage, and by that I mean mum actually fighting while my dad was dealing with the Depression. Despite all the poverty and suffering in his country, he always made the time to be with me whenever he could. Sometimes even breaking the rules to come over. He was dirty, miserable, and stressed out, but there was always a smile around me. I guess I never really tell him that because it seems he always knows I love him.”

Jay was lost in her thoughts before realizing there was no response.

“Uh Pete, you didn’t fall asleep on me didn’t you?”

She flashed her light to an empty space. Checking her phone battery her stomach dropped when it read ten percent.

“Fuck.” she breathed out before reluctantly shutting off the light to reserve power. 

Speed walking, she hoped to find any sign of the micronation. Scanning the walls and halls she inspected for stairs, assuming he went off to find his way to the top. At this point, her body was trembling. Flashing her light for a few seconds she encountered an elevator. She let out a quivering sigh of relief. The relief vanished when she heard rattling pipes. Jay covered her eyes.

“There’s nothing here. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Silence.

“You’re right, there’s nothing here.”

Jay tried letting out a scream only for a gloved hand to cover her mouth. She thrashed, bit, and struggled as the powerful figure dragged her into the cramped elevator. Despite her efforts it just wouldn’t let go. Against her better judgement she attempted to relax, feeling the hand removing itself from her face.

“W-who…”

“Who am I? Well shows how important I am, to you, and the rest of the world.”

While the voice seemed unstable, it was familiar. Curiously, Jay leaned back. She felt glasses, a feel of leather, and a scratchy clothing patch.

“D-Dad?”

“So you can tell! Finally! Good job. Nothing I hear from you! Not like I supressed my own misery to totally raise you or anything!”

“Wh-what? Dad...I…”

His brute strength held her in place, his super strength crunching her wrists.

“AUGH! DAD WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” she shrieked out in agony.

“What do _I_ want? A confession. All these years, I knew everyone in the world hated me. Fat. Stupid. Warmongering. It makes it all so much worse when even your own FUCKING kid HATES YOU.”

“D-dad I don’t hate you…”

“You’re such a fucking liar Jay! You love Arthur more, he was never around for you when **I** was. Where’s **my** movie night with you?! Where’s **my** picnic with you?! Where’s my **‘I love you dad.** ”?!

“But I do love you!”

“Save that effort! I’ll make this easier for the both of us!”

Alfred pulled out a lengthy knife.

“Dad for the love of God, NO!”  


Jay screwed her eyes shut, she felt warm blood although….it wasn’t hers. Opening her eyes they followed the stream, making a small series of shaky gasps, she focused at the blade impaling his arm.

“You were right Jay...nothing is here….nothing...nothing...nothing.” he sobbed.

She could only stand petrified. Her eyes wide open at the gory scene with trails of tears silently rolling down her face.

“I-I know I’m not the perfect dad...but I thought I could give you a life that meant something...not turning into this shitty mess of a country that just proves to disappoint everybody, no matter what I do.”

\---

Peter struggled against his restraints, a candle on a table lighting the face of a Chinese man.

“You should really train your ears more, I was thinking my approach was almost too obvious.”

“I’m still counting on Jay to find me. When she does...we’re both going to get out of here and stop that stupid RODINIA!”

“So loud. And also her finding you is unlikely. Provided her father gets his point through in his ‘heart-to-heart’ talk.”

“And what’s going to happen in the meantime huh? Going to keep me trapped here? I can bust out if I really tried!”

“That would be unwise little one.”

Sealand flinched as, what appeared to be a drop of water, fizzled through the empty bench space by his head.

“I don’t think you have heard of Chinese Water Torture, but in this case I adjusted things to where it might seem more damaging to creatures like you. You see, what is dripping beside you is hydrofluoric acid, should you move too much, the acid will drop on you and eat away at those tough, metallic parts. Should Jay try to release you, if she does make it here, the both of you will be drenched in this acid, and be dissolved painfully.”

“Let me out! Let me out this instant! JAY!”

“I’ll be curious to see how you will both make it through this. Should you two have the smarts and will to break free, I will gladly make my leave.”  
\---

It was a lost situation. Her hands couldn’t function, yet she was using her body to absorb any thrusts from the weapon he was slicing himself with. Jay was strong in the defensive sense but her father’s strength she couldn’t hold up against.

Using one hand to restrain her he pointed the knife at his abdomen.

“D-dad, please...you can’t…!” Jay cried out desperately, making a futile reach for the knife.

“You. Both...deserve. Better.” With his trademark smile tainted with tears, he plunged the blade into his stomach, lurching, before falling backward. 

Jay fell onto her knees, scrambling over to her bleeding father.

“No...no…..no.” her brain set the word on repeat. Her actions weren’t even registered.

Jay rested her head against his chest, hearing the fading heartbeat.

Beyond the smell of blood she smelled McDonald’s hamburgers.

Her fingers lightly grasped the sticky, blood-stained leather bomber jacket.

She could only see memories.

\---

Wang Yao opened the elevator to examine the trembling child and her bloodied parent.

“D-daddy? Today’s the day we go to the park right? We can...play catch.”

“Well isn’t that sweet? However I’ll just leave you to solve this puzzle. Your little friend will thank you for it, that is, whenever you feel like saving him. No rush.”

She couldn’t register what China had said. Everything was nothing to her. Just that corpse she couldn’t separate herself from.

“JAY!”

\---

_“Are you sure it’s safe?”_

__

__

__

_“Jay, if you don’t learn to throw yourself into things, you’ll end up being afraid of everything forever. New experiences can be scary, but you have to learn to go with the flow!”_

_“Hmph...well okay! I can be brave! Just like you daddy!”_

__

__

_As the motor revved up the biplane made its take off, both father and child laughing hysterically while the concerned mum shouting at them from the ground below to come down this instant._

\---

“JAYY!”

Time slowed for Jay, she couldn’t feel it had passed at all. She looked at her dad minutes ticking by.

“I can be brave...just like you, dad.”

Getting to her feet she stumbled over to the contraption, making her way to disassemble it while on autopilot.

“JAY! NONONO! It’ll spill!”

She looked down at him and then back to the device.

“Jay...you have to focus for me. I-I know it hurts when you have to hurt your family…”

“He hurt himself…”

“Jay…”

“It was my fault Peter.”

“No it wasn’t. You know that, all of this? Is Rodinia fault. R-O-D-I-N-I-A. Do you think, for a second that if your dad was free of her influence...he’d be putting all the blame on you? You said it yourself. You _loved him_. _You respected him_. And deep inside you _knew_ he saw that. And what I know is, that you’re reckless, but you can take whatever comes your way while making fun of it. You’re strong Jay, and both of them raised you to be that way. I know you are.”

“I couldn’t protect dad...but I can protect you.” Jay took a deep breath and analyzed the mechanism.

With an idea in mind, she nudged the table gently. The mechanism stirred but didn’t release the liquid. She managed to push the table far enough away for them to be out of the chemical’s splash radius.

“Break out now.”

Struggling, now away from the dripping acid, he snapped out of the belt restraints able to use his hands to release his legs.

“Jay. You did it…”

From the shadows China made a mocking clap, the smaller nation gritting his teeth and then barking out.

“What you did to Jay...how could you? It was enough to make me hurt my parents, but why would you make America…!?”

“It wasn’t me personally Sealand. If you want to go after anyone it should be Rodinia herself.”

“Then where is she? She’s about to get more than what she’s done to us after we get there.”

“A little ways south of Iceland...there will be a tower. Impossible to miss something so powerful radiating above the sea. The rest of us are hoping to see you there at the Unity Ceremony.”

“We’ll be there! And we’ll save the world! We’ll save everybody!”

“I wouldn’t seem so sure. Your only ally has her mind and body broken, at this point she is dead weight.”

As China made his exit, Sealand looked outside the window to see many nations lining the coast. 

“It’ll be alright Jay, now it's my turn to have your back.”


	10. Braced Against the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defend yourself against the elements, defend yourself everything, but use your warmth to break down the barriers of others.

There was an ache in his heart, watching Jay being stoic as they took a ship out to Iceland. At first he thought she would be the most insufferable person to be stuck with, but through all the fighting and chaos, the fact that her dad ended his life in front of her against his own will, yet she still snapped herself out of it long enough to save him...it meant more than the world to him.

“What were you afraid of back there?”

“...”

“You can tell me. We’ve got this far, we have a plan, and we’ve stayed together this whole time.”

Jay gripped the railing, letting out a heavy breath.

“I’ll give you credit. At least your parents let you live with them...that there’s no restrictions when you can just go live with them. When I was a kid, seeing my parents was a luxury. I’d be the happiest when they would come for a visit to give me a feeling of being free and not stuck to some monotonous cycle. Then one day, I was told. Things were getting...bad...in Europe. Mum, kept coming home with patched up wounds, and he told me what war was. Worst of all he told me, not even pinky-promises to come back home were going to save him. I learned that my parents were more mortal than I was. I was taught what death was.”

“Most of us were taught that early in life. Things were scary back then, I was always worried about mama and papa...and sometimes, even Arthur.”

“Oh God...The Blitz. Every time the radio came on, the scientists had to shut it off, they told me I was always screaming for mum, crying and asking if he’s going to be okay. They never really gave me an answer, only when he came home one week later, in the worst condition I ever saw him in.” Jay covered her mouth, trying to hold back tears.

“I won’t make fun of you for crying.”

She looked at him with a lost expression, before bringing him close and finally, allowing herself to burst into tears.

“It’s so scary...I don’t want to be alone. Everyone is out to get me and mum and dad...Feli...Lovi...I didn’t protect them enough!”

“Well now’s our chance to make things right. You’re still protecting them, and other nations. We’re both in it to stop anyone from getting hurt like we have, by her. You’re not alone, you still have me with you. Besides, it makes me feel better having you here with me.” Peter smiled confidently.

“Ha. Pretty sure that’s my line, kid.”

\---

“Alright. Pete, on this tiny island...what is it...Westman Islands? We might as well take one follow up video for the end of our adventure.”

Peter nodded, adjusting Jay’s phone and getting into the frame.

“Hey world. This is Jay.”

“And this is Peter.”

“Um. To say the least...a lot of shit has happened, and we’re, both about to take on Rodinia. Yeah, apparently Pangaea was just another name for the same bitch of a supercontinent.”

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with, but we actually have a plan, and we’re going to make sure this will never happen again…”

“Although I’ve learned that this kid...no...nation. He’s deserved that title, and has for a long time. He’s taken bullets, has endured so much on his own, and even kept me up at times. I’m hoping after this you will all recognize him as the same...or more than that, a hero.”

“And after two metal countries saved you all. You’ll stop treating us like freaks. We’ve probably been called ‘creatures’ too many times during this entire thing. It’s also about time you’ve all cut Jay some slack and give her the respect she deserves.”

“Just telling the world we’re alive...signing out.”

Putting the phone down, the two smiled at each other. Sealand put up a hand for a high-five.

“Kind of got crinkle-cut hands Pete. I owe ya one when I heal up.”

“Right haha! Wait, how are you even going to fight without using your hands?!”

“Eh probably by the time we get there they’ll be healed up. Either way, we can’t back out when we’re so close.”

\---

_My child who I know can put his own in line, you are the last line of defense before we must take care of them head on. My little emperor, trying so hard on my behalf to unite the world. I trust you to fulfill this request._

\---

The pair had made their arrangements and had stocked their boat with supplies. As they left the dock, an icy wind proceed to guide the sailboat forward.

“P-p-pete, I swear to God if this th-th-thing capsizes…”

“It won’t you b-b-big ch-ch-chicken.”

“Ffffffffff-uck the cold.” Jay brought the younger nation into a hug.

“Wh-what’s that’s for?”

“K-keeping us warm.”

“Th-that’s stupid.”

“K-kind of is, but w-whatever.”

There was nothing but the sounds of the ocean, howling winds, and their chattering teeth. To Jay it seemed like this was an elemental test of seeing if they could avoid being rendered popsicles to prove their worth to fight Rodinia. To Peter, this was a sign of what they would be facing when they reached their destination.

For what seemed like ages, their boat knocked against a bay of shale. At the moment of the boat touching land, it promptly started to decay. Realizing the situation, Jay grabbed Peter and leaped onto the ledge as the boat met its watery end.

“If that isn’t a s-sign of her being here…I...don’t know what is.”

With some effort they traversed through the uneven stones, to the inside of the tower. There was no sign of light and it seemed as nothing could shelter them from the cold. Jay maneuvered herself to where she was feeling for a wall, only to hiss and recoil when she felt something pierce her skin, drawing blood.

“Jay?”

“I-I’m okay, just got cut by something…”

“Far from okay Jay!”

Once his shout faded, candles lit the room, and there in the center lied a pentagram. There was the softest of chanting whose origin resided in the frostbitten darkness the light refused to touch. In an instant, the circle absorbed the light around it to emanate a sickly glow before fading.

“What the heck was that? Whoever you are, show yourself!”

“No clue...ugh. I think this cold is getting to me, everything feels kinda numb.”

“You’re overreacting. We need to find whoever caused that and what it did.”

“Right.”

Scouring the room, the two eventually came across the first staircase leading up the tower. Carefully, they advanced higher, the feeling of being threatened becoming stronger.

On the second floor, they were greeted with a large chamber. Across from them was a stone altar, a hooded figure standing behind it. Peter, through instinct shot at the figure only for the bullets to be rendered useless by an unknown force.

“I thought I raised you to have better manners. Although that’s just you Peter, my real pride and joy understands that one must be patient and analyze a situation before acting...at least the best she can that is.”

“Yeah mum, I finally realized that you’re the last one stopping us from getting up there.”

Arthur slid off the hood, looking at Jay with annoyance.

“Never a dramatic moment around you, is there love?”

“For the most part, no. So let me guess, you’re going to try killing us ruthlessly with fire magic or something. Or something to do with manipulative tactics to split us up?”

“Surprisingly no. I’ll just be doing my job and being a parent. Although seems like it only worked with one of you.”

Making a beckoning motion with his hand, Jay soon realized that her body couldn’t fight off the control, her emotions became more mellowed out than usual, seeming to be in a trance-like state.

“There’s no way...Jay snap out of it! Rodinia shouldn’t have power over you!”

“She doesn’t. I do. Rodinia maybe the mother of all organic nations but Jay is half of me. Every part of her body is infused with English steel, and half of her identity she shares with me. I gave her life, and for that reason she is able to be under my control. Moreso with the influence of magic.”

“Let her go…”

“I won’t. Not for the reason of sending her to death. Quite the opposite, I want to give Rodinia a reason to spare her. I’m sure reasoning with another parent is possible, and I will find a way to protect you both, I just need my daughter as an example.”

“Rodinia isn’t going to listen to your demands! Arthur, you have to let us through!”

“If you make your way up there, you will both be killed in an instant! It’s for your own good Peter and for Jay as well.”

Arthur had put up a magical barrier to keep Sealand at bay. With his guidance he had Jay lie down on the altar.

“Ugh, mum this is the worst place for a nap.” she made a lengthy yawn, looking up at him.

Ignoring her drowsy rambling, he closed his eyes, and proceeded to speak.

“Mother Rodinia...I’d like to make a request of you.”

_For the lives of your children. I do find it endearing that you care enough for even the rebellious one to put yourself on the line. Now how do you plan on keeping the union and saving them both?_

“They both share my blood. If I can reunite them with my country, and make them organic, they won’t have to die. They will be able to join us.”

“But mum, I thought ya said...it’s okay to be myself, as long as I still love you. Bein’ free’s my thing.”

_My, my. Two rebellious children. I must say that at least you follow in my footsteps. With how young they are, they need someone to always guide them. Every decision they make is only going to lead to them hurting themselves._

“While that maybe true in certain cases, Jay and Peter have seem to make all the decisions that prevented them from ‘hurting themselves’.”

Tears started to form in Jay’s eyes, with her sniffling slightly.

“Love? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, caught off-guard by the sudden emotional pain his child was going through.

“It didn’t stop dad from hurting himself...s-she made him hurt himself. O-or was it me?”

“I-I know Jay. I promise though, it had nothing to do with you. Your father and I both love you very much, it’s just so difficult to reason out something that allows you both to live and for Rodinia to come back into existence.”

“Why do you have to care about her over me and dad!? She hurt us both! I-I got scared mum, I got scared and cried...and cried.”

The Englishman looked down at her, gently holding her crushed hands, the inside of him seethed but he had to remain rational for any chance at bargaining their way out of this.

“Rodinia. I must know if you accept my deal or not.”

_I am inclined to accept, all you must do is keep them under your control, always. Your children must be taught that the world is a cruel, unforgiving place. Sometimes it takes a little more for that fact to sink in. Whether it means broken bones, or chronic fear, they must learn. Every bit of pain is a labor of love to protect them._

Silently, Arthur had begun to heal Jay’s wounds.

_Did I make myself clear?_

“Quite. Although I have a different approach of taking care of my child Rodinia. While it’s effective to an extent to let them know the truth, and to be aware of such evils in the world, you teach them also that there are also those out there who will show them kindness.”

The sleepy blonde closed and opened her newly restored hands, looking over to her mum with a mild expression of confusion.

“I already learned how much damage is done with controlling your child’s every move. They become so suffocated under it that they rebel. I’ve made that same mistake once, and I’m not about to make it again…”

A glowing light radiated from her core as a different enchantment was cast, the coolness of their surroundings seemed to center in on her body. At first there was a brief moment of feeling frozen before she felt herself become free to move of her own will once more.

“Mum, what did you?”

“It’ll only work once Jay, but it’s just something a little extra to protect you from Rodinia’s power. As hard as it is for me to let you go to fight her Jay...I know I have to let you make your own choices. Now go.”

Arthur disabled the barrier keeping Sealand in place. The younger one reunited with Jay, before turning back to him.

“How?”

“How what?”

“Rodinia has you under control, but you couldn’t bring yourself to hurt her.”

“Maybe it’s just something Rodinia can relate to enough to give me more freedom. How ironic that is, isn’t it?”

“Thank you…”

The two proceeded to rush up the floors, the climb being a grueling hike on sea-moisted stone. Silence was once again nipping at Jay’s fear and anticipation, anger was bubbling inside the younger nation for what sins he committed against his parents, and as they ascended the final steps to the top each of them had a brand of courage and righteous fury blooming within them.

In front of them stood a crowd of nations circling around them, soullessly gazing at them as an orb of energy was sitting on a pedestal. Jay put her arm in front of Peter, giving him a silent moment to look at their situation, as if saying “not yet”.

_Intimidated? You poor souls, born wrong, that is to say both of you weren’t exactly born at all._

“So fucking what?! At this point we’re the only ones in the right state of mind to come here and fight you. We’re the only family we’ve got because YOU took them all away from us!”

_You didn’t deserve the unity in the first place, you abominations of nature. It’s a crime against nature itself that you two even exist. Even more so that it was one of my children who insisted on making these toys of his to compensate for failing me by letting the world go. Isn’t that right Arthur?_

A few nations came forward from the crowd to toss him violently to the center, he had clearly been man-handled the second they had found him.

“They are my children, not _toys_. I love them more than anything, even though at times, I refuse to show it for their protection.”

_You don’t have to lie. Even one of them seems to be your perfected vision of your favorite colony isn’t it?_

Staring at Jay, his vision morphed into memories of his own. A young man with glasses and dirty blonde hair…

“No. That’s Jay...she’s not him.”

“Pulling that trick I see? If you haven’t noticed Rodinia. They’re married, despite the losses he went through to get to this point, he ended up with the love of his life, and with that created me. I mean sure, not a colony, but I’d be lying if the connection we have isn’t stronger than that. Definitely stronger than your psychotic attachment.”

_It will be strong enough to cleanse you two from this planet._

As if every person suddenly activated themselves, the two were encased by the brawl. Sticking back to back, Peter was the sword to Jay’s shield in fighting style. Both made circular low kicks to give them some space, cranking out punches as they soloed out each opponent.

_Divide and conquer, the world invented this tactic before either of you have._

Jay could feel a grip on her windpipe before being thrown into one of the tower’s battlements. Peter attempted to worm through the crowd to get to her, but was quickly getting overwhelmed while on his own.

“Shit! Pete! Don’t lose to this! I know you can fight for yourself! Come on! Nations fight wars tougher and more brutal than this!”

“Well, we both started out as military bases…”

With renewed bravado, Sealand made the attempt to pick up a hefty body before throwing it into the crowd, clearing a path. Jay rushed back to him.

“I guess now would be the first phase of this plan then. Move me closer.”

“To where…? Oh. Wait, what?!”

“Trust me Pete.”

“Why do you have to be the idiot who pulls that at the last minute?”

“Procrastination.”

“Pfft. You can’t have me laughing at this!”

“Pretty much all we can do when things go to shit...laugh in its goddamn face!”

The duo charged further to the pedestal, the orb forming into a multi-armed conglomeration of twisted limbs made of light. Two of the arms made a grab for Jay, although much to Peter’s shock. He saw no resistance.

“You’re going to see why I hyped you up for fighting alone bro. Make us all proud. Okay?”

“I-I’ll do my best.”

“Hope the world thinks that’s good enough Pete.”

Peter made his way back to the center of the fray before Jay turned to face the entity gripping onto her shoulders desperately. She could already feel the life draining from her.

“H...hey Feels. I think I’m ready.”

Half of the soul emerged before siphoning her essence into the light. Her body crumpled into a limp position once everything that made her, was now a part of Rodinia.


	11. The Sun Always Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When darkness sets.

There was an odd sensation while transitioning to this new realm. When the light had reduced itself, there was an ancient landscape, something she had only heard of hypothesized in textbooks. Among the primordial wasteland she took steps further out into the open. The ground collapsed beneath her, revealing a cavern with no exit other than the one above and just out of reach. Looking around she could see her various loved ones, naked, but their souls anchored to this world by pulsating vines.

“N..no. Jay. She got you too!? Everything is lost...there’s no way Peter can fend her off on her own.” Arthur spoke with dread in his voice, expecting the worst.

“No, she didn’t. It’s all a part of the plan I came up with.”

Her father approached, somewhat ashamed, and yet happy to see her. Jay looked over to him, but tried to hold in tears.

“Well. We all trust you to get what you need here, done.”

“Fuck, dad and you’re actually dead…” Jay wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“Hey….hey. Jay. My body was the only thing that got hurt, I can easily heal that up. Remember that countries only die when their people and land die off.”

“I still hurt you though…”

“Jay. Listen to me. You and Peter did all the right things and made heroic sacrifices to make sure you both got here, and had a plan to set us free. You didn’t let the fact that the world was against you keep you from that goal. You’ve made me proud, you both have made all of us proud, and just know that I love you so much.”

“I love you too dad. I-I should probably be saying that more often from now on…”

A Finnish man approached to the inner circle, his husband in tow.

“Wait, if you’re here then where is Peter?”

“Taking care of things outside while I bring on the fight in here.”

“He’s going to die out there! Oh God, and we still haven’t told him we’re sorry...that we love him.”

“There’ll be none of that. Your kid is strong nation who can fend for himself any day of the week. Now if you’ll excuse me, I might need to hurry up so I can get to him in time.” Jay made her way to dash toward the unknown of the cavern, a hand keeping her from advancing. She looked behind her to see that familiar, sunny smile.

“Right. Would be nice to know where I’m going.”

“There’s only one direction to go cara. Before you go...I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for everything I did to you.”

“You weren’t even in control of yourself Feli…”

“Still! I would never hit you or anything. It just hurt me, to be here and just watch Rodinia use me to do things, and say such awful things to you. I-I just…” His eyes welled up with tears.

“Well you can just make it up to me later by making me a plate of that killer Tiramisu of yours.” Jay flashed him a gentle smile before giving him a quick kiss. Cutting the small, heartfelt moments short she proceeded through the tunnel.

\---

He was running low on bullets, on space, and energy. His only focus was to push himself long enough to keep the limp body behind him guarded. The crowd was thinning out at a steady pace, but there were still more coming. Peter, had developed a strategy of pushing enemies over the ledge of the tower, luring them, and then delivering a punch to push them off. At this point he had to fight smart and chose targets wisely.

As the crowd whittled down Sealand could only freeze as an amalgamate of what was lost to him, emerged from the light behind him.

\---

Echoing of her own footsteps was the only thing she could hear as she entered the grand core of Rodinia’s soul. It seemed as if everything around her appeared to be writhing with life. Stepping to the center, Jay could feel fear, although she knew this was something she couldn’t run away from. Then she could finally hear it, a duel-toned voice that nearly made her faint from anxiety.

“I’m surprised. I didn’t think you would go through with binding yourself to me. All while letting your partner be oblivious to the betrayal.”

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Jay quickly uttered, her body quaking.

“There’s no need to be afraid of your new mother.”

“Y-you’re not my mum.”

“Now I will be.”

Jay could only feel herself vastly shrink as the ancient power towered before her. The form couldn’t be registered by her senses. What she could make out was a looming figure, features that were mixed of both male and female from the beginning of the species, yet decayed like a corpse that had been dug up after spending millenia covered by earth.

“O...oh God, I want out...I want out.”

“Child. You will obey your creator. There is no escape from fusing with my being.”

She backed away slowly, covering her nose and mouth as a barrage of scents overloaded her as Rodinia spoke. Pine trees, smog, french fries, rotting corpses, chocolate, ashes, and there was everything blissful and wretched as a grey hand raked itself under her. Jay was brought up close to the face of the world, feeling the uncomfortably warm breath on her ethereal body.

“What even happened to you?”

“The creation of human life.”

An opposing hand crushed the metallic country, it was a surreal experience of melting. Jay found herself in a mess of visions within a suffocating void. Once again, she was in a setting she analyzed as the dawn of humanity. There she witnessed a small child, practically feral in nature but confused in the primitive world she was forced into.

Things only progressed from there. At so young there were already children of hers she had to look out for. With no maturity herself, they were all questionably raised. Most of them not being aware of the moral depravity of what it took for them to create new villages and thus having children of their own, some making the mistake that an average human could get them what they wanted.

Jay could only then feel many forms of torment from the ancient being’s agony. The harsh realization of morality, then morphing to watching loved ones mutilate each other, and the innocents who died from pestilence and famine. She felt herself being drowned into these fears as they morphed into her own, the emotions driving her mad.

“You adapted to me quite nicely. I can see you relate far more than I thought you would. Maybe I will spare you in hopes of keeping everyone together through fear.”

There were no rational portions of her left, all eaten away by the essence that corrupted her own. It was a chronic feeling of a fight or flight response while only basic drives took over. The need to devour, to consume, and reproduce.

“Now you understand. Why I need to protect you. Lose yourself to me, and you will have nothing to fear.”

The beast once called Jay was now melding into the ancient essence around her. There was no resistance with only her heavy breathing and weary stance. 

\---

“Come on Jay. COME ON!” Sealand cried out desperately. His own body felt like it would fracture into pieces, trying to endure each hit. The tactics moved onto a mental realm as crude, messy-pieced beings emerged from the orb of light. At the moment he recognized the bullet wounds he nearly fainted from the shock. 

“She didn’t…” he growled underneath his breath, attempting not to hyperventilate.

_“P….e…...ter.”_

“No...stop it…”

_“We’re…..why?”_

“I said STOP IT!”

Sobbing out in hysteria, the young nation threw a punch at the core of his opponent, only for his arm to be grabbed by one set of arms while the other set proceeded to pull him in by the shoulders. Peter, pulled back with all the strength he could muster, losing rapidly to the personification of his undying love and guilt.

\---

 

Alfred and Arthur huddled close, a deep feeling of dread growing as some vines retreated, seeming to direct themselves to a new target. Unlike the others, they could sense the peril that their daughter was in. There was no question that they were feeling as if they were losing a portion of themselves, that soul created from halves of their own being.

“Alfred, what’s happening to her?”

“I don’t know...she’s not dead. It just feels like something worse...so much worse.”

Arthur collapsed in Alfred’s arms from a sudden surge of sorrow and pain, Alfred following soon after. It was as if a scalpel was used to dissect a fillet of their own identities.

“Please Jay....hang on.”

“Remember who you are love...I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

\---

A nameless woman wandered through a blank land. She had no idea where she was, or who she was, and yet beyond this zone of nothing, she could feel that there was something that held the answer. Walking on a path to oblivion, she stumbled across a piece of scrap metal. She smelled the aroma of a different age, where did this come from?

Like an old film reel through her brain, there were factories, accents, a cynical aura that brought light humor to abysmal working conditions.

“It’s humour...why do I know that?”

_The sun never sets on the British Empire._

The world seemed to brighten and a warm feeling of reassurance passed through her. Lush, green hills appeared, and familiar buildings rose from the ground. A clock tower, bridge, some type of ruins, and the sky started to turn grey with a light drizzle.

Synthennia clutched the scrap of metal, recognizing where it came from.

Up from the ground raised a rather cookie-cutter home. As if it were instinct she wandered inside, only to find a faceless figure sitting in an armchair. She sat down on a sofa next to it. The figure then spoke.

“I think everyone should have a home, a car, and family.”

“...”

“If we think hard enough, and work hard enough, we can do anything!”

“Those are nice thoughts but...not realistic.”

“I know it’s not real, but it’s nice to dream. Dreams should be happy, dreams give us hope, and dreams give us a goal to make a better future!”

“A better future?”

“We’re all different. I love the differences! So many different ideas and people, they can come together and make something really great!”

“They can.”

“You are a person! You are yourself! You are free to be what you want to be!”

“To be, what exactly?”

_The American Dream._

Blinking, she stood up, and the figure vanished. For a moment there was silence, before a rift in the world opened, leading to a whirlwind of bleakness below. Calmly, the nation reminisced with the broken pieces around her.

“The sun never sets on the British way, mum’s watch keeps the darkness at bay. I think. I laugh. I am kind to gentleman, lady, or gentle being…”

Her essence began to rekindle itself, rising above the collapsing land, a red glow radiated from her now-structured body.

“For the American Dream the light always stays. There is hope to fix and repair. Embrace each person as who they are to combat despair. We are free, I am free, and each one's’ skills move us forward.”

Tendrils of the energy began to fracture the opposing energy around it, each piece accompanying moans of displeasure from the being trying to absorb the essence.

“Well I’ll tell you something Rodinia. There is a line that goes ‘the sun always rises on a Synthennian day’. You see, while a lot of stuff gets thrown my way, I seem to rise above it with a bit of humour. So I think it’d be nice to rise above you in that same method by saying…This is the dawn of your breaking point, bitch.”

“YOU! You would dare force me apart?!”

“I will, I shall, and I am.”

\---

Peter in a burst of strength had pushed far back enough to tear away the arms of the experimental mesh that were his parents. Using the last of his energy, he unloaded bullets to the remaining, reanimated portions of deceased nations. At this point he knew he had no time left as the cartridge counted down seconds by one bullet at a time.

The last bullet left and with it came a sound that was as if the Earth itself was splitting. In time the planet itself trembled and the core of energy showed signs of shattering into pieces. Soon came rings of energy before nations were restored around the sight, all of them free from the vines of manipulation and control.

A body made of light seemed to emerge from the orb next it seemed to be struggling as it then formed a bi-spectacled face and blonde hair.

“JAY!”

“Fuckin’ help me out Pete, she’s got quite the grip!”

One more adrenaline rush kicked in, the younger sibling making tugs before the elder was released from the ancient’s clutches. Both of them fell over as the orb proceeded to crack further.

“H-ha! HAHAHA! We did it!”

“HELL YEAH WE DID!”

Jay picked up Peter, hugging him and swinging him around in circles out of sheer joy and relief. Everyone else had recovered and stared in awe at the two before the crowd began to cheer. Parents and loved ones embraced the two, only to become interrupted by another growing being from the orb, this one much larger, and with fissures along its body.

“Yes. You’ve done it. You’ve destroyed the mother of all nations. Nobody will be under my control again and I will be trapped in the Well until this miserable wasteland dies. Although, how little you must know the true power of organic nature. With the end of my existence looming before me...I shall end you both.”

At the last word, a cyclone of wind separated the families before ice ate at the duo’s ankles. Both of them were being encased in ice, their arms trying to block the gale. It only settled to half their bodies as the compounds in the air switched to a bitter mist, focused directly onto the two of them.

“Don’t breathe in. Don’t breathe in.”

Jay did her best to hammer her arm against the ice, her metallic body picking off chunks while her lungs screamed for oxygen. There was a dark realization as a burning fizzling affected their bodies.

Peter made a small gasp in pain that proved to be a mistake, the cloud now stinging at his lungs.

“PETER!” Tino cried, rushing to the center, only for a force to throw him back. Berwald and Alfred had both made repeated attempts at breaking through to no avail.

With rapid punches, Jay broke her icy shackles before freeing the boy and tossing him out of range. Her body forced an inhale before exhaling a wail. Despite the pain she made a mad rush out of the cloud.

She knew she couldn’t hesitate, she picked up Peter, and glanced around the ocean for any safe dropping point, then she saw it, a rift in the earth that emerged from the previous quake. It was a blessing to see energy radiating from it.

Without stalling she leaped off the ledge to the opening below as Rodinia struck forward with the ferocity of a viper.


	12. Nature Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature works in cycles and in cases it may choose to end them.

She could feel the demon behind them, and she could only hope that gravity would be the thing to pull them to safety. Water pooled into their damaged lungs, the organs threatening to burst until they descended into the green light. Rolling and tumbling through green grass Jay sprung up with the gasping nation of hers.

“Well you weren’t kidding about showing up back here. Alive at least...sort of.”

“Now is not the time! Rodinia just needs to be sealed away. We shall heal them both, and then give both of them the power to seal her here. Everyone join together…”

Ancient civilizations that had long passed reunited in a circle around them, a warm light enveloping the two living nations as the vital flesh that was eaten away regenerated. Their lost energy returned to them with gusto, both rising to their feet, and taking even breaths.

“Now get going. You both have the power to bring her here, you have the support of the world with you. Feel their united energy and you will be justified in using the power. It’ll take the both of you to seal her away. One for the physical form and one for the essence.”

The duo nodded. Jay remembering how to return to the earth above allowed herself to feel where Rodinia stood. Running into a portal she felt the land move below her, rising to the surface of the water with her and Peter standing confidently.

“So many have tried to trap me, nations like you. Some of them had the willpower to destroy me, although they still succumbed to the decay brought by time and hatred. While you have fractured me, I will not leave this world.”

With a crushing blow the supercontinent attempted a swing at the pillar. Peter and Jay making a leap for land as their platform crumbled into the ocean. 

“We just need to get a shot in. You ready?”

“I was born ready.”

“Really? So was I.”

“Tch.” Sealand rolled his eyes before escaping a blast of water.

Jay proceeded to scale the tower, finding the room with the altar. Using a few punches she made herself a window to the sea. With a certain calmness, she closed her eyes, and with it began to pick up on the life essences of all the nations at the top of the tower.

Sealand directed Rodinia’s blows to hit the stone tower, portions shattered off, and the tower proceed to tilt and sway. He maneuvered himself to a patch of shale behind her. On cue the tower collapsed as Rodinia held it back due to reflex. Jay slipped in front of her and prepared one final attack, Peter directing his shot as well.

Rodina shouted in anger, smashing the tower onto Jay’s location making an attempt to turn around. Once she faced the younger nation she was met with a surge of energy to the chest. The ancient being screamed in pain, her physical being was crumbling apart, and fading.

“And yet, the one to seal my spirit is buried alive under rubble! I won’t let her stay to banish me…”

Her decaying form advanced to the rubble, the now water-logged nations gasped in horror as Rodinia dug for Jay, and eventually gripping onto her prize.

“If the world won’t be mine. Then I shall use this as the vessel for my soul. I cannot fuse with your essence, but I can remove it from your body and occupy it myself!”

Jay choked out as the spiritual hand worked its way through her body, her vision was fading in and out, all while she felt her soul being pushed out into the open cold. Then she felt the cold seep outward, her soul returning to her body but the intruder’s hand becoming paralyzed by ice.

“What is **this**?! You’re not even capable of magic…”

Snapping into the reality of opportunity, Jay readied a blast at the helpless supercontinent and delivered the final blow to the enraged spirit. She could only make out animalistic snarls and garbled bits of languages before Rodinia was pulled back into the earth. Now released, Jay clattered onto the shore, bits of ice breaking on impact, but a numb feeling still stirring inside.

Jay looked up at the sky, breathless, and cold. She didn’t even blink as the crowd of her loved ones surrounded her in a panic.

“Jay! Oh my God, are you still in there?” Alfred gently brushed the hair out of her eyes only to receive a blank stare in response.

“Love, come on. Answer us. Please…” Arthur was at his breaking point, tears already spilling from his eyes.

“It just feels really cold on the inside, ya know?” Jay uttered in a raspy voice, her breath emitting a slight fog.

“Jay...mi amore mio.” Feliciano moved closer, gripping her hand with two of his and planting a kiss, hoping some sort of comforting warmth would thaw her internal injuries.

“Relax. I...it doesn’t feel like dying. Might just need to rest up. To go home and stuff you know? A-and I mean our real home...”

\---

The next time Jay woke, she found herself buried in a fluffy bed with sea of blankets. This to her was a much needed upgrade to the seas of Iceland, even more when she realized her partner in crime was the first there at her side.

“H-hey Pete. How long was I out?”

“J-Jay? You’re awake! It’s been weeks, we weren’t sure you were....even going to wake up.” the younger sibling couldn’t help but let out a sniff.

“Aw Hell, for that long? Took me long enough, we really have to celebrate you fighting like a champ. Not me getting caught like a tool and passing out. But hey...you don’t need to cry anymore, at least not for me. We’re all safe now.” she reassured him while messing up his hair.  
Getting up and stretching, she went with Peter downstairs. She frowned when she noticed the party of sleep-deprived and depressed nations that were her family. Clearing her throat she made her statement.

“What kind of ‘three cheers for the heroes’ party is this?”

Heads turned to face her with only seconds passing by before she was assaulted with crushing hugs, kisses, and utterances of “thank fucking God”.

“Augh! Please spare me, for I thought you’d stop attempting to kill me through suffocation.” Jay chuckled as her father had her picked up as if she were born again.

“For fuck’s sake burger brain, she’s a little past your physical age. Treat her like it!” Lovino scolded, trying his best not to crack a smile.

“You know, he’s right. Put her down Alfred.” Arthur responded cooly. Alfred pouted but set Jay down, letting her go to him. Thinking she was in trouble for something she avoided looking at him, then noticing him raising an eyebrow.

“What?!”

With a crushing force she only thought her father could muster, Arthur held her tightly, kissing her cheek, and being uncharacteristically affectionate.

“W-well what’s got into you?”

“You say that after we thought you were in a permanent, frozen coma, and after all we’ve done to stop both of you from saving us all. This...was something I just wanted to show for a very long time, and it’s well-deserved.”

“Uh-hum.” she squeaked before getting emotional herself.

“Jay? Are you getting all worked up again?” Feliciano questioned.

“Y-yeah thanks for pointing that out…” she sniffed before landing in his arms, letting out feelings of joy to see that everyone made it out in once piece.

“W-way to make things a cry-fest bella.” Lovino’s own tears of joy caught up to him, his brother and sister in-law forcing him into the bundle.

Peter awkwardly watched the mess of emotions, never even seeing Arthur show that much positive emotion toward anything. He silently decided to make some distance until Jay pulled herself away and toward him.

“Hey Pete, I still owe you that high-five.”

Raising her hand, Peter couldn’t help but smile and high-five back.

\---

The two families had joined in an impromptu gathering to coddle and celebrate the victorious duo. While the festivities were in place; Jay had broke away for a bit of silence. Retreating to a vacant hallway in her home, she couldn’t help but pick up on a conversation between Sealand and his parents.

“I don’t get why you have to celebrate this. What I did, even if I had to do it, it just feels wrong. I mean...I murdered…” Peter choked away the remainder of his sentence.

“Peter, we have nothing against you. You were hurt in so many ways that we still don’t even know about.” Tino reassured his son, pulling him into an embrace.

He could feel his muscles tense. This was exactly how it was like. They opened their arms to him, and he took their lives for something that shouldn’t have been a mistake. Frantically, Peter shoved his parent away, his eyes wild with anxiety.

“I don’t think it’s okay for you to hug me. I….I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Berwald frowned but nodded his head in soft agreement. He wasn’t about to rush things with all his son had been through and would let him open up at his own pace. With care in his movements, he got down to eye level with Peter.

“I never want to hurt you either Peter. I can at least relate to how you feel, to hurt someone you love when it’s out of your control. When I threw you against that wall, when I saw myself doing something like that to my own son, I knew I couldn’t even trust myself to be around you. Even now, I want to do everything it takes to make up for what I’ve done, but earning your trust back...I’m not sure if I’m even worth the effort.”

A thin film of moisture coated the Swede’s eyes, he took the moment to wipe the evidence of guilt and sorrow. Tino rested a hand on his shoulder, getting down to their level.

“Mama, papa. You’re worth all the effort of trusting again. It’s not even that you lost it, but I feel that I was the one who betrayed both of you. You didn’t even want to fight but I saw you as threats anyway!”

“You had to look out for yourself Peter, we know you’d never hurt us unless you had a serious reason to defend yourself.”

From a crack in the door, she could see the family huddled and coping. Blinking, she thought to herself and made her way to the kitchen. Entering the tiled room, she was not surprised to see her own glasses-clad father chowing down on some food. Jay paused for a moment before coming up from behind him and bringing him into a hug.

“Hmmph?” Alfred asked while swallowing the remainder of his burger.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“Hey.”

“What?” he chuckled at the attempt to annoy him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too....but that’s unlike you to just flat out say it though. What’s up?”

“Well I need to say it more often, I feel like I need to more than ever actually.”

“Jay...I’m going to guess that this was about the warehouse right?”

“Yeah. It is. I mean, was it really all Rodinia’s control? Or do you actually feel that way?”

Alfred took a deep breath before moving his daughter in front of him, taking off his frames to look at her.

“I’ll be honest. After all this...actually maybe before that, I think I owe it to you to let you know. Look, at times I do get a bit jealous of how close you and Arthur are. I don’t hate either of you for it, but I really want to be that way with you too. Being a world superpower really puts a lot of pressure on me to be strong and in charge. No matter what I do though it seems that everyone is telling me I’m wrong while slapping the whole “fat, lazy, and stupid” label. I always fool myself into thinking it doesn’t hurt, but at times it all just hits me at once. Then I look at you, and hope to God that I’m not setting you up to fail like I did…”

“Dad. I’ll stop you right there and say that you aren’t some sort of failure. You’ve made mistakes, sure, but who hasn’t? You don’t have to try to impress me or mum. We both love you in the end, but please...just let us know when you’re hurting like this. We want to be there for you, to help you. It doesn’t even matter what the world says, at the end of the day you’ll come home to people who love you, just remember that okay?”

“Well, despite everything that happened, even with you seeing me that way, I think I always will remember.”

Jay was reassured with a genuine smile. She knew over the years between each kind her father made. There was the smile for show, the smile to hide pain, and the one before her that was reserved for his family alone. Wordlessly she returned the expression along with a strong embrace.

“Good, because remember I’m something made from both of you. When I was getting absorbed into Rodinia, the only things keeping me grounded was the form mum gave me and my sense of autonomy from you. Call it foolhardy, but I guess that’s a perfect combination for fighting for my existence, pride and stubbornness”.

 

“I think it’s more about you liking freedom just like your old man!” Alfred beamed before picking up and spinning the semi-mechanical nation around.

 

“Gah! Daaaaad! You’re gonna break something!” Jay half whined and chuckled before being set down.

 

The day continued with small family festivities for the two nations soon sprouting into how to make a congratulatory world meeting. Tomorrow would be a new day to live life with their loved ones. While trauma still haunted their minds, Peter and Jay knew they’d have family to help them heal. After all, it is simply human nature to help one another.


End file.
